The Babysitter
by FallenTeenHearts
Summary: He's four years older and the stepbrother of her best friend. She leads two lives, the one she wants and the conservative one her parents want. But due to her parents protective behavior the two collide, and life begins to form its own path.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I have a new story here; yes I know why the hell am I writing a story when I already have two in progress. Simple, I actually have no clue why! One more chapter with Falling thorough the cracks and im on summer break, plus Senior Year well take a while due to hated writers block.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the poems that Kori writes those are legally mine!

**Dedication:** To Valda! Thanks girl for sticking with me much appreciated!

**Warnings:** Nothing sexual in this one, so no warnings, there well be in future chapters though, so future warnings!

Here we go!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Nothing but high roads

A delicate arm found its way out of the white linen sheets; gracefully moving to hit the black button that eased the not so welcomed sound of the alarm clock. Six o'clock blared in digital red numbers signaling the start of a brand new day of highshool. The girl whose hand had erased the annoying ringing now walked slowly towards her marbled bathroom and proceeded in turning up the shower heater close to maximum then simply stripped of her sleeping garments to take a very hot shower.

No, Korina Anders was not suffering from a hang over like many 16 year old teens would welcome after a hard night of partying, Far from it, she was suffering from all the cramming for her geometry exam she was having later that afternoon. Unlike many juniors in highshool Kori had never drunk a can of beer or let alone stayed up later than eleven other than for studying. No, it was all work and no play for her; living with parents who were strictly business, Kori did not have much of a choice.

You could say that her parents were a little more than protective; after their first daughter experiencing more than one abortion and then dropping all her studies and moving in to live with her artist of a boyfriend, the Anders wanted to have at least one accomplished daughter, which had left Kori.

Drying herself of with a fuzzy pink towel she then adorned a black blouse and white skirt with a very conservative pair of black heels. Brushing her hair into a tight bun she then packed her black duffel bag with the needed accessories: black converse, green camisole and a pair of dark wash low-rise jeans. Yes you could say that the Anders overprotection's only led to their daughter having to lead a double life. One at home being the conservative business smart lady, and the one her friends and peers knew, the sassy, sexy, and smart Kori Anders that basically had to beat boys of with a stick.

"Korina, Rachel is outside! Hurry up, you can't break your perfect attendance record!"

"Yes mother I am coming."

Slinging the bag over her shoulder Kori raced down the steps gave her mother a slight peck on the cheek then hopped gracefully into the black Porsche. The car pulled swiftly out of the cement driveway of the Anders residence and on towards the street. Making sure they where a far enough distance from her house Kori changed into the clothes she had placed in her black duffel bag.

"Still having to lead your double lives?"

"Yes, and it gets harder and harder by day, you know how hard it is to hide all these clothes from my parents? They thoroughly check my room day in and day out."

"One day you are just going to have to tell them you cant live life this way."

"I know Rachel, boy do I know."

Rachel stopped the car to give her friend a comfort hug then continued to drive towards Gotham Academy where they attended school.

Rachel was a quiet girl more books smart then sporty. Her hair was a dark violet shade that reached her shoulders and matched her dark indigo eyes in a way that made you go weak in the knees. She did not carry much in the height department but made up for it in attitude and wit, Rachel Roth never took shit from anyone.

Her mother had died whilst giving birth and her father was an alcoholic. Then when she turned thirteen and had hit puberty he had started to abuse her threatening to touch her until one day with the help of Kori she had dared to call and tell the cops. Rachel's father was then arrested and taken into custody and her uncle, who happened to be Bruce Wayne, Gotham's richest man, adopted Rachel. Kori and Rachel had been the best of friends ever since the arrestment of her father, and Kori had gone over almost every day to the Wayne manor to visit her friend. And although Rachel now had a proper father and brother, she always came to Kori in times of need, because Kori needed Rachel as much as Rachel needed her.

"What are you thinking of Kori? It better not be the twit of a brother I have."

"Richard? No! Why would I be thinking of Richard?"

"Because I know you love him, admit it Kori your in love with my older brother!"

"Oh fine! But you know it will never work out, hes four years older, and could have any girl in Gotham, Steel, or Jump city!"

Rachel gave Kori her trademark smirk, "Love works in mysterious ways."

"Shut up!"

The two engaged in friendly bickering the rest of the way to Gotham Academy's gold fence. The white pillars of the giant school loomed overhead and green gardens formed in front and behind the large school building. It was the school for the rich and the incredibly spoiled, and boy did every student know it.

Rachel skillfully parked her car in her usual spot, next to a lime green Bentley and an orange Lamborghini.

"I sill cant believe Gar took his obsession with green all the way in painting his gorgeous silver Bentley lime green!"

"Oh Rachel, I told you your boyfriend was a nutcase!"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer some witty comment in response but was cut of by the perky voice of non other than her nutcase of a boyfriend.

"Good Morning America! This is Gar Logan in the house, saying hello to two very lovely ladies!"

"Gar!"

Kori squealed bringing the chestnut haired boy into a bone-crushing hug. Any other girl would be jealous but Rachel new the limits of her best friends friendliness, Kori was nothing but a sweet and loving person, and would never dare hurt a fly or never less steal her boyfriend. She still couldn't figure out why such a sweet person had that big of a crush on the egotistical cobalt eyed brother of hers.

"What Rachel? No kiss from my beautiful woman?" Gar pouted cutely at his girlfriend, "Come on Rae they are free!"

Blushing Rae softly enveloped Gar in an embrace and then gave him a peck on the lips, which Garfield gratefully returned.

"Aw, aren't you love bugs so cute, I would love to watch you guys fluff around all day, but my mom really wants my perfect attendance record, well perfect."

"You're going to have to tell them one day Kori!"

"So I have heard!"

The three best friends rushed into the giant oak doors of Gotham Academy, ready to face the day the school had in store for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"School sucked shit!"

"When does it not?"

"When I don't flunk geometry tests!"

The three teens were laying on Rachel's king size bed chatting about Mrs. Rouge's incredibly challenging Geometry exam. The ringing of Kori's hot pink Razor Motorola interrupted their conversation.

"Hey mom. You want me home now? All right. See you then."

Snapping the phone shut, Kori gave her friends an apologetic smile, then rushed to Rachel's bathroom to get changed from her casual attire to the black blouse and white skirt her parents expected her to be wearing.

"Bye Kori! Kisses, and close the door on your way out!"

"Should I place a hat as well, just so the world knows your having sex?"

Smiling Kori shut the door, but not before receiving the finger from both Gar and Rachel. Running down the stairs of Wayne manor, Kori was not prepared for what was rushing up the stairs, and in a painful collision she had knocked into non other than the man she dreamed about, Richard Grayson.

His blue eyes changed from confusion to laughter when his brain finally registered what happened. He kindly extended a warm hand to a very flustered Kori.

"Sorry, about that, guess I need to pay more attention to where im going."

"No, yes, no, Uhm its my fault."

"Lets share the blame, well I will see you tonight."

With a wink he raced up the rest of the stairs leaving a very confused Kori behind. What had he meant by seeing her tonight, her parents where going out for dinner meaning they wouldn't be having a joint family dinner. Forgetting about the confusion Kori raced down the street back to her house, not wanting to upset her parents before they went out, it would only end up in them staying home after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Korina, as your well aware, your father and I are going out for the awards ceremony they are hosting at the hospital."

"Yes I am well aware mother."

"And you're also aware that your father and I worry about you."

"Yes mother."

"Now that that's cleared, you will be happy to hear I have scheduled you a babysitter for tonight."

"Yes mother. WHAT A BABYSITTER? GODDAMIT AM I NINE?"

"Kori its this type of language and tone of voice that gets me worried, all the more reason for you not to spend time alone, now my ideal babysitter wouldn't have been Dick, but it was a last minute decision and he may not be a very responsible young man, but Bruce said that he needed some sort of responsibility, so it works both ways."

Kori stared at her mother, her jade eyes opened wide in shock, "Dick, Richard Grayson?"

Her mother gave her a curt nod, a swift peck, and a dainty goodbye, leaving Kori gawking at the now closed door. Kori's mother was a tall blonde with large bottle green eyes, who walked with a commanding presence and was a top businesswoman of her time. She was known to knock the hell out of her competition and to be quite strict in parenting manors. But Kori did not believe that her mother would assign her a babysitter for a single outing, let alone assign Richard Grayson! Kori would have much rather her parents staying home, then having to spend an entire night with a boy she couldn't even form a single word with!

The dreaded doorbell rang and it took a second or so for Kori to gather up the courage and answer the door. But no matter how much she told herself it was just a boy, a boy she had known all her life, she couldn't help but be unprepared for the sight that greeted her. There stood Richard Grayson in all his shining glory, his ebony looks were unspiked and fell cutely over one of his shimmering blue eyes, his mouth was set into a cocky grin that went very well with his tight black shirt and dark wash baggy jeans.

"Hey what's up Korina?"

"Erm. Hey Richard, what are you doing here?"

He gave a little chuckle, the laughter sounding like church bells ringing to wake up a sleeping town. But all she could think of was how stupid the question she had just asked this god was. What was he doing here? Duh, he was here to bloody baby-sit her.

"Babysitting you little girl."

Kori's infamous short temper began to flare, "Im not a little girl."

Richard only responded with another chuckle and a pat on her head, "Sal' right baby, uncle Richard is here to look after you. Say you got any beer in this white house of yours?"

"In the freezer, if you excuse me im going to go take a shower."

Boy did she need a shower to clear her mind; multiple emotions were running through her head, each one screaming a different message.

"Alright, don't have to much fun."

Sticking her tongue out in a playful manor Kori dashed up the stairs and into her bathroom. Stripping her clothes of in a newfound hurry, she took the quickest shower of her lifetime, only to change into a pair of incredibly short but comfortable denim shorts and a white tank top. Lets see if Richard called her a little girl now; this would in no doubt change his opinion. Taking time to walk down the stairs she took a turn and walked into the kitchen where Richard was cooking what smelled a lot like spaghetti.

"Never thought you were one to cook?"

"Ah, ye of little faith. Richard Grayson is a master chef!" Richard flung his arms triumphantly and turned to look at Kori. His mouth hung agape, the only thing that could help him close his mouth was the fact that drool was starting to form on his bottom lip.

"K.. K.. Kori?"

"Microwave spaghetti, nice. Oh Richard, what's wrong puppy?"

Kori giggled flirtatiously yet all Richard could do was stare, he had never expected the conservative girl he knew since he was thirteen to have a different side to her, a most incredibly sexy side. Not only was she incredibly gorgeous but she had also left him speechless, Richard Grayson had never been one to lose words to a girl.

The microwave rang signaling that the spaghetti had finished defrosting. The sweet smell of the tomato sauce filled the kitchen teasing the two teens nostrils.

"Are you going to get that master chef?"

"What, oh, oh, yeh?"

She flashed him another brilliant smile as he pulled the spaghetti out of the microwave and placed it on the kitchen marble top.

" Dig in to paradise!"

"You are so lame, you know that Mr. Grayson?"

"Oh am I Anders? Well I must be the hottest lame loser you have ever met."

"By far darling by far."

Conversation continued freely, both teens surprised that they had so much to talk about set aside their differences. Kori had learned more about Richard in the past hour then she had in the six years she had known him. For example that he was in a band with two other guys and that his real dream was for their band to make it big without the help of his adopted father.

"Its hard Kori, living under the Wayne title, im always expected such great things from, and whenever I do something correct the only praise from my peers would be, 'oh yeh well your Bruce Wayne's son of course you did well' I just want to do something for once without his help."

Kori gave him a sympathetic smile, "I know how you feel, I love my parents but they expect so much of me. They have never met the real me, the me who I actually want to be!"

"Have you ever tried talking to them about it?"

"I cant, I just cant disappoint them, they want me to be a doctor or lawyer, but well, its stupid, but I want to be a poet, maybe even writer."

"Its not stupid."

Without a second thought Richard's hand reached across the table to gently stroke the redhead's hand, gently he traced lines across her palm sending spirals of shivers down her back.

"Kori I don't think its stupid at all."

Her face lit up, and instantly he felt that much happier, " You don't?"

"Not at all Kori, you have a brilliant mind, you have to stop doubting yourself."

"Would you like to see some of my work?"

He wanted to say no, as much as he loved Kori at the moment he couldn't help but feel reluctant to read her work. How could something meaningful come from such a bubbly girl? "Uhm, sure?"

"You do not, I understand." Her face instantly fell although she tried to plaster a smile on her porcelain face it fell through completely only to end up looking crestfallen.

"Show me it." With a reassuring smile he watched as Kori dashed up the stairs then came dashing back down with a black book in tow.

"Bringing me your multiple guy phone numbers? Sorry hunny I'm straight."

"Shut up."

Flipping through the scrawled and scribbled through notebook Richard stopped at a poem that caught his eye. The writing was sketched roughly giving off an effect that she had cried whilst writing it, the blue ink was smeared at the edges but her neat writing was still legible.

Torn inside

_Why must I love you?_

_While the only thing I want to do is hate you,_

_You rip me up and throw me down,_

_Pieces, pieces,_

_Shattered ground_

_Your words mean more than they should,_

_Cutting deep in all that's good,_

_In the end im nothing,_

_In the end there is nothing,_

_Nothing left to cry,_

_Nothing left to dry,_

_Not when there are no feelings left inside,_

_My head spinning a chilling migraine,_

_My eyes crying streams of blood,_

_Why must I love you?_

_While the only thing I want to do is hate you,_

_You rip me up and throw me down,_

_Pieces, pieces,_

_Shattered ground_

_Nothing left to cry,_

_Nothing left to dry,_

_Not when there's no feelings left inside,_

_Your words mean more than they should,_

_Cutting deep in all that's good,_

_In the end im nothing,_

_In the end there is nothing._

_Nothing left inside,_

_Why must I love you?_

_While the only thing I want to do is hate you,_

_You rip me up and throw me down,_

_Pieces, pieces,_

_Shattered ground_

_Nothing left to cry,_

_Nothing left to dry,_

_Not when there's no feelings left inside,_

_Nothing left inside_

Richard stared at Kori in awe, had she really written that, this girl had done nothing but amaze him that night.

"Do you not like it? Im afraid it isn't one of my best I was feeling a bit emotional."

"It was fucking good."

A soft smile broke from her lips as she nodded signaling that he could go on reading it. He continued to flip through going past love sonnets, and short stories, he passed by multiple death poems, each page he flipped through brought out a different side of the girl he was growing to love. Each side symbolized each emotional stage she went through. A short eek escaped Kori's lips and his brain did a quick double take.

"Please don't read that one."

"Why not?"

"Let us say it wasn't one of my most proud moments."

"Suicide?"

"Oh no, well yes, but I never tried to commit it, I got my anger out by writing it instead."

"Well let me read it."

Kori looked reluctant but when she saw the pleading look in Richard's azure eyes she almost immediately gave in, "Oh alright."

Richard gave her a second glance as if to ask for permission once again, Kori waved it off by picking up the black book and instead she read it herself.

"One thing you must understand Richard is that its hard living with parents that expect so much from me."

"Of course I understand."

Just for reassurance he enveloped her in a warm hug, both amazed at the feeling as sparks seemed to fly when they connected. Quickly he jumped back leaving Kori looking a bit flustered.

"Read it to me."

Her voice took on a serious tone, another shock for the evening. The sound was grim yet soft.

Watch me

_Watch me jump,_

_Aren't these windows so pointless?_

_Watch me crash,_

_Am I beautiful? Lifeless and broken,_

_Like a drowning swan,_

_Beauty at a bleak moment,_

_Counting my scars,_

_One for every misunderstanding,_

_One for all the pain,_

_And one because I love you,_

_Look at your creation,_

_Brought alive by your love,_

_And killed from your ignorance,_

_Swimming in a pool of blood and tears,_

_Wanting nothing more but to drown in my sorrows,_

_Foolish little me only wanting to please you,_

_And only forsaking the rest_

"It's about your parents isn't it?"

"Yeh.. Not to overdramatic?"

"It would be, but when someone is in an emotional state they cant help but be dramatic and I can see where you're coming from on your poems."

Still slightly disbelieving she responded with a small smile, but hearing the words he spoke next made her jump into a huge grin.

"Kori, do you want to be the official lyricist for my band?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course you need a trial with the rest of my band, but im sure they will love you instantly!"

With a high-pitched squeal Kori jumped from where she was standing and into an unsuspecting Richard's arms. He smiled while he held her against him, he could feel her happiness radiating in levels. And without another moments thought he pulled her back only to pull her in again in a mind swirling kiss.

She restrained for a second, not quite sure what to do, but feeling his tongue press against her lips she succumbed to the sweet feeling. Letting his tongue roam free inside her mouth she moaned, enjoying every second of the now pursuing battle of her tongue and his. They stayed like that for awhile just enjoying the sweet taste of each other, her hands now raked through his soft ebony locks.

The jingling of keys sounded, making both teens jump then gasp for the lack of air that they had received in the past five minutes. They stared in anticipation as the sound of the lock clicked and the door soon opened to reveal none other than Kori's parents. Although quite sure that her parents hadn't witnessed what just happened Kori couldn't help but feel guilty. Richard felt quite opposite but knowing Kori's dilemma with her parents said nothing.

"So was she any trouble Mr. Grayson?"

"What? Oh, none at all, Mr. and Mrs. Anders, we were just finishing up cleaning the kitchen."

"Yes, well Kori can finish it up on her own now, thank you very much for staying here for us. You seem to prove yourself quite a responsible young man."

"Thank you, I hope that I may prove my worth again."

"Of course you do, we left money at your fathers house, be sure to pick it up from his office."

Richard nodded, and then gave Kori a wave for goodbye, which she humbly returned. Then he sprinted out of the door only to look back and give her a signal that he would call her.

"So Korina, was he a good boy, seemed like everything is in order."

"Yes father, he is a good boy, now I am quite exhausted I will go up to bed."

"Finished all your homework dear?"

"Yes mother."

"Goodnight, kisses."

"Yes same to you."

Now safe in her bedroom Kori collapsed on to the floor with a sigh. This by far had been the most magical moment of her life. And it was all thanks to her parent's overprotection. But seeing as how protective they where it did disable her from continuing to see Richard as more than a friend and without the company of Rachel.

"Fuck my parents"

She had just experienced the most wonderful night ever, she had opened up her poetry and dreams to someone, and she had kissed the boy she had only fantasized about. Who cared if he was nineteen? Who cared about her parents? Kori certainty didn't, well at least not at the moment.

Slipping into a pair of white girl boxers and a blue oversized shirt she climbed into her sheets and soon fell asleep. Thinking about how Richard had given her a new chance. A new chance for her dreams to soar, now all she had to do was to get the rest of his band to approve of her, then it would be nothing but high roads from there.

Nothing but high roads

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so there was my first chapter? You like? You hate? If you do like I suggest you review

**Important please read:**

**I won't be blocking out anonymous reviewers, but don't you dare Flame. Or I will kick all your pathetic flaming arses! **

**Yes the poems are mine so it would be greatly appreciated if no one takes them and uses them for their own use, their not good anyway so I do not know why you would want to do that, im just saying, if I see anything that resembles my work it will be reported.**

Thank you and review!

Kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the reviews, here is the second chapter!

**Warnings:** Yes I know its only the second chapter but I have to say that I have inserted a semi lemon here like not full blown sex but yeh still rated M, there's language and a lot of dirty thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own teen titans this is so stupid because if I did then I wouldn't be on fanfic, sheesh. Yes and in this chapter I don't own any of the songs, the one that Kori sings belongs to Evanescence and the other one belongs to Bullet For My Valentine

**Dedication:** Valda love you girl! May you keep rocking and people are stupid if they don't support your decision on Murderess Row its not their story its yours for gods sake!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Meeting the crew

Richard sighed as he plugged his electric black and blue guitar into the amp; today was the day his band was meeting Kori and he couldn't help but be anxious. What if they didn't like Kori, what if they thought her lyrics were stupid? The tall redhead had talent but he really liked her, making him extremely nervous that she made a good first impression.

"Hey boy blunder, so is the broad you wanted us to meet 'oh so badly' here yet?"

"No, she's not a broad, she's a lady."

"A lady? Well there's no tea and crumpets here, just plain old sweat and incredibly sexy men."

"Shut up, X im not in the mood for your cocky attitude, when you meet her you'll be eating your words out of this dusty dump."

"Don't be messing with my garage."

"Like I said 'dusty dump."

Xavier Maximillion Red flicked Richard off, the two of them had been best friends since childhood, but the similarity in their personalities made it sometimes difficult for them to get along. Xavier, or Max as he preferred his friends to call him did not come from a pampered neighborhood like his friend, his mother was American and a coke addict and was placed in life imprisonment for drug trafficking. Instead of the death penalty thanks to his father, an Italian, with a raging temper and incredible ability to convince anything that moved to listen and agree to his ideas. This being said only explains why X's father was the incredible lawyer he was.

Tired of living under his fathers shadow much like Richard did, he had grown up to be incredibly cocky and incredibly gorgeous. Many thought the two would be brothers seeing as their personalities and looks were almost identical; ebony locks and brilliantly colored eyes. The only difference between Richard and Xavier's looks were X's eyes were a misty grey that seemed to sparkle in the night if you were lucky enough to be brought home by him, and his ebony locks weren't straight and done up in spikes but left loose in all their wavy glory.

"What you staring at man? I knew it, you and Maxi do have a gay attraction for each other, I hear the wedding bells already!"

Richard's sapphire orbs traveled from Xavier to the booming voice that belonged to Victor Stone. The tall African American was the only guy he knew that could pull of the bald look, being an athlete he joked that it only got in the way of football. But Richard was one of the only ones besides the Stone's family that knew Victor had experienced cancer and had to shave his hair off due to the chemotherapy. The man was only twenty and the oldest of the three, he played the guitar like Xavier and Richard but played a little of the drums basic beats, but had to position himself on the drums seeing as the aspiring band had no drummer.

Reaching the height of six foot five he had to give thanks for his height to his father who was once an NBA player but had retired into the less stressful job of a gourmet chef. His mother always complaining that the father wasn't supposed to be a better chef than the mother in truth really had nothing to complain seeing as she was the scientist and the absolute brains of the family.

Victor was in university unlike the other two, he would joke that he was going to be the only successful one of the group; he was studying to be a chemical engineer. Richard had a promising position in Wayne Industries and Max could live of his fathers dough until he was old and crippled, but as much as Victor loved the band he and his friends had he wanted just as much to be a successful chemical engineer, and in the later future he might have to pick between the two, but hopefully the time for that decision wasn't going to show up any time soon.

"Where is she Rich? I hope she's not getting all sizzled up because looks don't matter she wont be going on stage. All that matters is the lil' ladies words and emotion."

"Can all of you just calm down? Kori is going to show up, she has really strict parents its probably best she takes her time because if her parents catch her coming here you guys will never get to meet her."

"Fine, lets just get into practice."

Richard struck up one of the bands simplest chords strumming softly in tune to victor's beat. What was keeping Kori Anders?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori placed her ear on her bedroom door once more waiting for the sound of footsteps to finally fade signaling that her parents had both left for work. Any normal teen would just tell her parents she was going over to a guy friend's of hers to hang out and she would've been allowed, but no she wasn't any normal teen she had parents that thought boys were the scum of the earth. The footsteps finally faded and she signaled to Rachel that the coast was clear. Her parents where to think that Kori was staying at home with Rachel doing proper things like studying for the biology exam that was three weeks from now or painting their toe nails a respectable color like pale pink.

"Are you going like that Kori?"

"Like what?"

Looking down at her clothes she blushed, it wouldn't be a good impression if she walked in her black dress pants and collared shirt that had every single button shut.

"Yeh, Yeh, let me just make a couple adjustments, we already are late as hell!"

Rachel Roth giggled as Kori unbuttoned four buttons from her shirt leaving cleavage exposed but not enough to give the impression that she was a slut. Pulling on a pair of dark wash three quarter jeans Rachel couldn't help but be envious at Kori's small jean size of twenty-six. Brushing her hair and applying clear lip-gloss Kori was ready.

"Shoes?"

"Oops, just a little nervous."

"Don't be I bet your work is superb."

"You've never heard it!"

"But I know you, and I've heard how you express yourself I can only imagine how your words flow on to paper!"

Blushing again Kori slipped her feet into a pair of black lace less converse which Rachel had giver her for her fourteenth birthday secretly, they had been Kori's first pair of non heeled shoes and were incredibly special to the redhead. Her feet hadn't grown in two years, giving the five foot eight girl amazingly small and delicate feet. Yet Rachel loved Kori no matter how much Kori had to be envious of.

"Hurry up Kori! You're just meeting the guys, trust me they are nothing special! You just want to impress.."

"Ready!"

"Thought so."

The two jumped into Rachel's black Porsche and raced towards Xavier's home where the band where waiting expectantly for Kori to show up.

Rachel hoped that the boys would love Kori's work, after all this was her dream, and one small step leads to one big leap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drumming his fingers across the table Richard was now growing impatient, where the hell was she? Did she decide to bail? If she decided to bail he would be incredibly pissed, and no one wanted to be in position of his wrath. As an answer to his question the garage door of Xavier's mansion opened to reveal a very out of breath Kori and an incredibly calm and collected Rachel.

"Guys, she's arrived."

Richard's fellow companions turned towards the opened door both mouths hanging down in shock.

"Fuck Richard, she is hot."

Kori giggled, "Why thank you, your hot as well, but im afraid its not very nice to talk about people like they are not here, when actually im standing right in front of you."

"My deepest apologies mademoiselle."

Richard's stomach twisted in jealousy as he watched his two friends flirt, it seemed as Max had taken an immediate liking to Kori.

"Hey lil' lady, my name's Victor."

"Korina Star Anders, but just call me Kori saves a lot of trouble."

"Im Xavier, but please call me Max, Xavier is so weird professor sounding."

Giggling once again Kori flashed the two a white-toothed smile, "Well I how should I start?"

"Take of your clothes and lay on the table, fuck I would be a happy man."

Kori turned scarlet and Richard turned green, "Max, lets be appropriate shall we."

"Crush a mans dreams, sheesh."

"Lets get down to business, Kori get comfortable and read us something sad, heartache, loss, just give me something."

"Thank you victor."

Placing herself on the white leather couch set to face the guy's instruments Kori opened up her black book and began to read out loud, but stopped as soon as she started.

"May I ask a favor?'

The boys glanced at each other in confusion but simply nodded in agreement.

"I have written the notes already for this song, and I would much prefer to sing it to you, Rachel can play the piano so that way you get the effect."

The boys nodded once again, and Rachel accepted the note sheet Kori handed her, settling herself on the baby grand wooden piano Rachel did a finger warm up doing C major and minor, then smiled signaling Kori that she was ready to play.

"Okay, this one is called 'Anything for you'."

Rachel started to play, a slow yet haunting sound began to form, which quickened and slowed once again. Kori opened her mouth and a soft sweet sound was emitted.

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew?_

_If you want me,_

_Come and find me_

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

Kori lowered her eyes and stared at the ground, she looked as if she was ready to cry her voice picked up a low mournful tune.

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

Her voice reached a lower tune, emphasizing each word with a view that each one meant as much as the other.

_Nothing left to make me feel anymore_

_There's only you and everyday I need more_

_If you want me_

_Come and find me_

_I'll do anything you say just tell me_

Now an incredibly high pitch she continued with the chorus, leaving everyone including Rachel shocked.

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_Anything for you_

_I'll become your earth and sky_

_Forever never die_

_I'll be everything you need_

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

She finished and burst into a huge grin, which quickly faded when not, a word was spoken did no one like it? An awkward silence perused which was broken by the African American's booming voice.

"That was pretty heavy stuff! But fuck, shit, fuck, god I don't know what to say, I loved it but there's no way any of us have a heavenly voice like that! You have anything that our pathetic little lungs can withstand?"

"Yes, im terrible sorry I don't know what I was thinking, last night I wrote some music. I believe you would call it 'screaming material', at least I hope its okay."

Max stared at Kori thoughtfully, "You can write notes for us?"

"Well im sure you guys are capable if you like my words, but I figured it was best to come well prepared."

Richard who had been silent now spoke, "Hand it over Hun, lets see."

He reached out and accepted the piece of papers Kori had torn out of her black book. Handing a sheet to Max and Victor the group ran through the music a first time, then they struck up once more, this time with Richard singing. His voice had a soft tone yet carried itself in a strong baritone manor.

Your hair reminds me of a time when were we once were,

Your fingernails that marked my back now rot in earth,

The sheets we slept in blew away, and now the storm is over,

The taste of you inside my mouth remains, but still I'm hearing

There's no love, everybody's crying

There's no truth, everyone's misguided

And now the end is here!

There's no more pills to swallow

The bitter taste I feel, won't lead me to tomorrow

Your scent reminds me of a place we used to go

The kisses placed upon my neck show signs of, no return!

The bed we fucked in, smells the same, and now the stench is fading

The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing

There's no love, everybody's crying

There's no truth, everyone's misguided

And now the end is here!

There's no more pills, to swallow!

The bitter taste I feel, won't lead me to, tomorrow!

Xavier then picked up where Richard stopped, taking it as a cue for him to start, his voice started to go in a screeching screaming tone, Kori shuddered as the anger of her song was taken full force by his voice.

Cries for anger,

Lies for power

Fighting for nothing, is what you were born for

Cries for anger,

Lies for power

Fighting for nothing, is what you were born for

AHH!

YAAH!

Cries for anger,

Lies for power

Fighting for nothing, is what you were born for

Cries for anger,

Lies for power

Fighting for nothing, is what you were born, for!

It ended and the boys stared at each other in shock, had they just sounded that good? It was unanimous and they didn't even need to discuss it.

"Well Kori how should we put this, your good and all.."

"Better than good!"

"Yes, well its not going to be easy."

"What Richard is taking forever to finish is, your so fucking good, you're definitely in!"

Kori squealed jumping on to Victor who was closest to her giving him a bone crushing hug, then proceeded in hugging Max who smirked but soon gagged at his lack of oxygen, finally Kori went to hug Richard who in turn captured her lips in a soft kiss. She giggled into his lips and deepened the kiss, they where soon interrupted by the groans of Rachel.

"Get a room already! Sheesh, its so disturbing to see your brother and best friend make out!"

"Sorry Rach! Now you know how I feel about you and Gar!"

"Oh fine."

The boys smirked knowing that with Kori on their team they where a step closer to the fame they each craved. One question was plaguing their minds; Max was the first to ask it.

"Now that you're on the team with a bloody brilliant voice like that, you have to sing as well."

"Are you sure? I don't want to just intrude."

"Hunny your part of the death crew now!"

"That is not your bands name, or is it?"

"No. We are called Deathstroke."

"Slightly dark."

All three boys chuckled then answered in unison, "That's how we roll!"

Rachel gave a sardonic smirk, "Nice, incredibly mature."

Richard stuck his tongue out only to pull it back in realizing he had just proved how 'mature' he was. Kori giggled again, the bubbly girl had found a way to his heart, and he couldn't help but be worried. His heart was not a place anyone wanted to be in. Boy was he in for shit.

"How about a beer? We have plenty in this shit hole."

"I would love one, but I really need to be going, fuck if my parents find out im not at home, Il be grounded till im in a wheelchair."

"You'd look sexy in a wheelchair. We could play doctor!" Max smirked at Kori, which received a peck on the cheek from the red head.

"I'd play doctor with you anytime Maxi."

Richard gave a dangerous growl, he was upset, and Kori waved it of by giving him a full kiss on the lips, "Same with you Grayson."

The two girls ran out hand in hand, the boys silent till the screeching of wheel against the road was well out of sight.

"Wow Richard I say we have one girl on our hands."

"Yeh Vic, boy do I know."

"One question Rich?"

"What are you goin to tell her?"

"Her? Max, her, does not live here, her, well never find out."

"Dick, let me tell you something, don't hurt Kori, although I just met her, I will personally kick your ass, and boy it wont be pretty. Victor is your witness I will stick to my word."

Max narrowed his grey eyes at Richard then preceded in leaving the house, "Im going to a bar and getting drunk, if you want you all can join me."

The other two soon followed Xavier, Richard knew he was in shit the night he had stayed to baby-sit Kori, he knew that she was special, and as much as Xavier didn't want it he didn't want it as well.

He did not for once in his nineteen years want to break this girls heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think of Max"

Kori and Rachel where lying on Kori's soft white carpet staring at her immaculate ceiling. The two had made it home safely just five minutes before the Anders pulled into the driveway. Rachel was granted permission to sleep over the two huddled closely together as they did for the long years they had known each other.

"Hes hot. Why? Hes exactly like my brother, egotistical and a player. Wait I thought you were in love with Dick?"

"I am, I don't know, something about Max makes me feel alive, hes made me blush and feel so special, but Richard has my mind reeling."

"Ah love, how it clouds one vision."

Kori sighed in to her best friends shoulder, "Rachel lets do something wild."

"What? Paint your toes black?"

"Funny, lets go to a night club."

"A night club? Now?"

"Yeh." Seeing that Kori had already gotten up and was changing into a short black leather mini skirt, her best friend was being serious.

"Fine, but if your parents find out, its all your fault."

"Im so sick of them Rae, thanks to my sister I cant have fun, im sixteen and im not even allowed to go to a bloody club!"

"I know." It was all Rachel could give her friend, Kori was in a difficult situation and she knew what the feeling that she possessed to rebel.

Rachel started to pull out appropriate clothes from Kori's hidden stash of clothes; a midnight blue tube top and black tissue skirt along with, leather strap up boots?

"Woahh Kor, where did you get these?"

"Jinx brought them back for me from Italy. Actually she's probably going to be where we are going tonight."

"Really?"

"She's the bartender! Free drinks my girl."

Rachel laughed at Kori's enthusiasm, shit she was going to have to protect Kori tonight especially with what she had adorned. A gold camisole made of shimmer material that showed a fair amount of cleavage and an extremely short leather skirt that was completed with a gold belt, her hair was done in a high ponytail identical to how Rachel wore her hair at the moment, gold glitter was placed on eyeliner clad eyes.

"Sexy?"

"Incredibly."

Giving a laugh like that of tinkling of silver bells Kori moved over and did up Rachel's lips a deep red and her eyes in a smoky black affect that matched perfectly with the clothes she had taken out.

"The hooker boots suit you darling."

"Careful babe, you're going to have to start collecting money!"

The two giggled simultaneously, "How are we going to sneak out Kori? Don't your parents have an alarm system?"

"Surprisingly no. As overprotective as they are the alarm system hasn't been put up, yet."

Opening a window the cool nights breeze wafted through, sticking one high-heeled boot clad foot then another Kori had succeeded in climbing out the window and landing gracefully on to the lawn of the Anders house. Motioning with her hand for Rachel to climb down as well she followed in suit, and soon the two where outside the gait and where walking towards the nearest Taxi stand.

"Are you sure they are asleep?"

"Positive Rae, I know my parents schedule, plus my door is locked and I took the keys to my door."

A yellow taxi pulled up and the two climbed in gracefully. Kori's heart was beating a mile per hour but it didn't matter, for once she was standing up to her parents rules, and boy did it feel good.

"Where to ladies?"

"The Blue Door please."

The driver nodded and the soon started to make their way to the new hit club in Gotham. Arriving outside the club, it was already obvious that it was jam-packed. Paying the driver the two friends walked out of the car and they soon where greeted by the happy screeching of Jinx Tailors.

"Korina! Rachel! Oh my god, forget the cue to get in, you get VIP treatment come through the back entrance with me!"

The three girls made it through the back entrance of the club. Inside the music was blaring and people were on the floor dancing while girls twirled around poles in see through thongs and bras.

"What would you like to drink my dears?"

"Cosmopolitan, give Kori the same."

"Alright, on the way!"

Jinx was a happy girl with vibrant pink hair courtesy to her boyfriend who was the local towns hairdressers son, he gave her free dye jobs, and pink was her new thing. Wally West and Jinx had been boyfriend and girlfriend as long as Jinx had known Rachel, the two were competing for his affections till Gar came along and stole Rachel's heart and there was peace between the friends. The three girls where close but due to Jinx graduating from highshool and becoming the bartender at Blue Door they barley had a chance to catch up.

Handing them their drinks the girls began to catch up on the latest issues of their lives. The girls were interrupted by a loud erupt of cheers. The three turned towards the dance floor where a boy sat on stage obviously drunk trying to lick the pole dancers legs.

"Goddamit third time this week this bloke has gotten up on stage, hold on guys, I need to kick this drunken git out!"

Jinx left leaving Rachel and Kori sipping their second round of Cosmos, Kori not used to the affects of alcohol was already quite drunk. Spinning in the blue bar stool she stopped coming eye to eye with Xavier's grey orbs.

"Hey Cutie, didn't expect a girl like you to come here."

He knew she was drunk by the way his hand was rubbing the small of her back and the way he was leaning dangerously close to her mouth.

"Just wanted to get out, tired of being held back by my parents."

There was so much more Kori wanted to say but couldn't, why was she talking so slowly? Why couldn't the words just spill out?

"Where's Richard and Victor, your never anywhere without them?"

"Victor went some where with a brunette chick probably to make out or go back to his place. And Richard received a call from Bruce and was asked to come back home."

Rachel nodded understanding the reason of Richard's early return home, Bruce had mentioned it earlier, she was coming back to visit. And Rachel needed Kori to fall out of love with Richard before she came back, or Kori's heart was going to be ripped into pieces and that was the last thing she wanted. Maybe X was the answer to her prayers of her best friends heart to remain intact.

"Lets dance cutie?"

"Okay!"

Kori jumped into Max's arms and soon they where on the dance floor with Kori raising her arms above her head and swaying her hips while X moved expertly in beat with her movements. Leaving Rachel by herself, well she had her drink, but only for another sip.

"Hey, looking lonely."

"Not really, have my Cosmo." With a swig she finished the cocktail.

"Not any more. Im Malchoir."

"Rachel Raven Roth."

"Has a nice ring, Raven. Like the poem by Edgar Allen Poe."

"You like his work?"

"Very much."

Rachel was already drawn to this stranger, his eyes where a miraculous color almost golden in color, his hair was white with blue streaks and he seemed to share much in common with Rachel. Maybe it was good that Kori had convinced her to come, she was making a new friend, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Look Maxi, Rachel has made a friend."

"Seems like she has." Xavier whispered into Kori's ear sending shivers down the red head's spine, she was enticed with Xavier. His hands moved down her back in circles and his lips were brought near hers, without thinking she closed the gap between them bringing his lips into a firm kiss. First overcome with shock X quickly responded sucking on her mouth enjoying the sweet taste of vanilla her mouth brought to his.

Still locked in a kiss he quickly pushed her from the dance floor and into a bathroom stall. Kori did not mind the change of scenery and a in a rush of drunken lust she allowed herself to be pushed now sitting on the toilet cover as her skirt was soon taken of and without a second thought she had X's hand inside her underwear. He pushed her back so she lay with her back on the wall, slowly he inserted one finger insider her. Gasping Kori gave out a small cry and Xavier let out a silent curse.

"You've never been touched."

Their kiss was broken and Kori gave a small shake of her head meaning, No.

"Are you alright?"

She brought him in another kiss, yes, she was fine with it, and it felt right.

He placed his finger back inside slowly pumping her body, she moaned into his mouth as another finger followed in suit then another, and finally a third one, in and out they pumped moving faster as Kori's moans grew. It wasn't right, for some reason a wave of guilt was building, she was being bad, horrible. She had snuck out, gotten drunk, and was now being fingered by her almost boyfriend's best friend. If this was so wrong, why did it feel so right?

"Hold on."

About to ask why her question was answered as she felt a wave of pleasure course through her body another one came and soon the feeling was to strong, a loud cry escaped her lips and she was left panting into Xavier's shoulder.

"How'd it feel?"

He grinned into her hair, pleased at the thought he was the first to touch this goddess, not Richard, him, this beauty had just experienced her first orgasm to him. To his surprise Kori began to cry, "What's wrong, shit Kori, im sorry, I thought you where okay."

"Im fine, im sorry it was what I wanted. I don't know, I feel, guilty, I don't know Max, im sorry. I really like you, and that was like nothing I have ever felt. I don't know, please don't be mad."

He stared grey eyes wide as he watched the crying redhead run out of the nightclub's bathroom. Never before has he apologized after touching a girl, what was she leading him to? His heart felt as if it was sewn up then ripped into two, this girl had felt guilty, why? Because of Richard, deep inside as much as he wanted to believe that she had loved him for a second while he fingered her, while he touched her. Reality was always there to show him that maybe she was infatuated in him, but she loved Richard. And with a certain someone coming back to Gotham he felt sorry for Kori, he heart was going to get the ripping treatment, and he could only watch her fall, or maybe he could save her.

Kori ran out of the bathroom glancing around the nearly full nightclub's premises till she spotted Rachel with a man she did not know. He was leaning close to her and before Kori could stop them they where passionately making out on the white leather couch. Clearing her throat she gave a short ahem and the two sprang apart a light blush creeping on to the raven-haired beauties face.

"Please Rachel let us return home."

She nodded and gave the white haired man an apologetic smile and ran out of the club with her best friend.

"What's wrong Kori?" Crying on to her friends shoulder Kori retold in-between sobs what had happened with her and Xavier in the nightclub's bathroom.

"Don't cry, Max is a good guy, well most of the time, and I know as a fact he wouldn't tell Dick, lets say I wasn't to faithful tonight either."

"Who was he Rae?"

"A guy, only a guy, lets go home sweetheart before your parents decide to check on you."

The two ran into the approaching taxi and took off back to Kori's home unaware of the figure that had jumped into another taxi and was now following them. They reached the Anders residence in a short ten minutes and with ease they had climbed back into the window without getting caught or waking up her family.

A pair of eyes flicked back and forth between the redhead and the violet haired girl, writing down the house number he signaled the taxi to continue driving on. He had found his next victims and he had to say they where the prettiest ones yet.

The night had definitely taken an interesting turn, for better or worse neither girl knew the answer to that question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well a lot happened in this chapter, and I hope you make sense of most of it and have picked up on all the foreshadowing there has been a lot of foreshadowing.

Well comments enjoyed but remember **NO FLAMES! **

It was definitely the longest chapter I have written in any of my stories!

Kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry like took forever but we just got internet reinstalled here in California and well yeh one day to travel all the way back here and unpack and hang out with friends so yes its been awhile since ive updated! But im so glad to be back here in Malibu!

Dedication: Valda love you and Im sorry to hear about your story although yes im kind of glad since Raven Robin is not a pairing I like but then again its your story so im still sorry to hear.. hugs!

Warnings: Lemon not in a way you expect or maybe you have guessed, a lot of action packed into this chapter so I suggest you read carefully, two new characters introduced.

Disclaimer: Don't own teen titans, duh!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Coming Home

Xavier Maximillion Red groaned as he shifted in his black silk sheets, the light from the outside world lightning up his usually dark room. His head ached and his throat was sore due to the excessive intake of alcohol he had the night before, thoughts about a certain redhead were certainly not helping his horrible migraine.

She was stunning and innocent, everything he avoided yet lusted for, she was Kori Anders and he was in love with her. It pained him to admit this feeling for the sad truth of it all was she did not love him. No, instead she loved his best friend. The events of the past night where nothing but the buzz of her Cosmo and an infatuation that was merely nothing more than well, infatuation, she really did not care for him, not the way he cared for her at least.

Mumbling he blinked a couple times letting his grey cat like eyes grow accustomed to the now ever streaming light. Kicking one leg then the other he jumped out of his large bed and slowly limped towards his bathroom preparing for the long day he had ahead of him.

At nineteen he looked well on his way as a man in his twenties his face unshaven gave off a look of a guy not to be messed with and with his major hangover you definitely did not want to mess with him. The phone rang causing Xavier to swear but in turn giving up and answering his black flip phone.

"What do you want?"

"Someone's in a good mood, no hello?"

"Shut up, now hurry up and tell me what you need Dick."

"Fine be an ass, well you know she's come back, Bruce told me last night so I have to go pick her up in the airport and wont make it to practice today."

"And? Your girlfriends come back, no biggie, Vic and I will just run through some chords."

"No you don't get it, SHE'S back meaning you have to cover for me, so Kori doesn't find out."

"Sure man, you're a bastard you know."

"I love you to, thanks man."

Setting his phone aside Xavier jumped into the shower letting the ice-cold liquid soak his feverish body. He was going to have to lie to Kori, he was going to have to talk to her, and boy was it going to be awkward. Sighing he let himself slide to the floor the water now hitting the top of his head in large droplets. He might as well get some time to plan out how he was going to tell Kori about Richard's location without ruining their bloody relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud thump echoed across the silent class of Mr.Mod's advanced placement English room. Students giggled and pointed at the near lifeless form of Kori Anders who had just fallen into slumber on the wooden desk. Her mind was whirling and her thoughts were groggy, a hangover was new to her and it was definitely something she never wanted to experience again. Mr.Mod's room usually had a chilled atmosphere but today the student's were getting edgy they could feel the winds of change, change was definitely beginning to happen but the British teacher was hopping his prized student wouldn't be affected by it.

"Korina dear, please remain with the class."

"Mother I don't want another vitamin pill."

A chorus of giggles erupted around the silent classroom.

"Im not your mother Kori Anders but if it's your mother you'd like I could very well give her a ring."

From the tone of her English teacher's voice Kori realized his words held truth, if her mother found out she had a hangover she would be packed up and ready to be sent to boarding school in Switzerland by the lunch bell.

"Sorry, I just feel ill, permission for the nurse?"

"Permission granted, I trust you Kori you have showed nothing but excellent behavior and I expect nothing less."

Taking his praise as more of a threat the tall Latina groggily rushed down to the nurse's office ignoring the hushed whispers of her classmates, they all knew the only reason why she felt ill was because of a hangover nothing more dangerous than that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gotham Academies nurse did not have just a little floor for sick students but a whole building. The nurse building was white like the school with large airy windows and comfy clean beds, students spent most of their time inside this building then any other of the school premises, it was a haven from anything unwanted in the school.

Kori had only entered it once or twice seeing as more than three sick records would make her parents worried that she had caught hepatitis or a severe case influenza. Walking into the white doors the smell of lemon caught her scent sensors already installing a calming feeling to her headache, walking up to the nurse's front desk she told the nurse her symptoms, given the door number Kori proceeded. The building was three-floors, one floor for muscular and sport injuries, another for colds or stomachache, and the last one for things that could be cleared with a simple nap or pill. The nurse that took care of the serious treatments was one of Kori's friends, Karen Breecher; just out of middle school she was a medical genius at the age of twenty-three. The voluptuous African American entered medical school at the age of fifteen and graduated and the age of twenty two, no one wanted a child 'deformity' as they would call her working in their hospital so she was forced to work as a school nurse instead.

Throughout Kori's years at Gotham Academy Karen and her took comfort in one another, they both had dreams outside this school and each one promised to help one another along the way. Kori knew her friend was destined for greater things; Karen learned things quicker than a normal student and was highly advanced yet people took her as a freak that breezed through highshool and medical school.

"Kori! I barley see you here unless your waiting for me so we can go to lunch, oh dear please don't tell me you have a critical condition!"

"No Karen, not at all, I have a.." her voice dropped to a whisper, "A _Hangover_."

Giving her redheaded friend a humorous chuckle the African goddess handed her a Panadol pill, "this and a lot of water, and honey it will ease down in no time."

"Thanks a billion, and Karen, could you please, well you know."

"Not take this down in your record?"

"Normally, even if you're my friend I would write it down, but Kori I know what its like living with parents like yours, hello both of my parents where doctors, but don't take the sense of rebellion to far or your only proving what they don't what."

"I know, it's a long story."

"Il give you a pardon from your next class, what is it?"

"Art."

"All right, I'l send an email, and you'll tell me everything that happened."

Nodding Kori placed herself down on a blue office chair waiting for her friend to return. The world needed more people like Karen, maybe then it would prove to be a more forgiving place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky had taken a darker tone throughout the course of the day, dark clouds filled the once sunny skies and a light drizzle was beginning to form. Students ran to their cars screaming or opened up their Gucci umbrellas as the drizzle started to thicken ready to become a full-fledged down pour. Gar didn't care about the rain, after spending many wonderful afternoons with Rachel under the rain he soon began to think of the stormy weather of a more comforting environment. Especially with the way he was feeling, Gar Logan was always a happy boy but Rachel had been acting a little cold and distant and he couldn't help but feel mournful. She was almost everything to him and whenever she was in one of her moods it always made him feel foul as well, he would call her his soul mate, their thoughts and emotions always entwining with one another's. But today she seemed so out of it, whenever he asked she would shrug it of with a kiss on his cheek or an attempt at a smile.

A flash of red amongst the dark atmosphere caught his eye running with great ease he caught up with the distraught beauty. Gently grabbing her shoulder he turned her towards him leaning forward like many times before she cried softly into his shoulder.

"Shh, what's wrong sweetie?"

"G.. Ga.. Gar.. I'm a horrible person."

"What? NO your not Kori, whoever told you that you where horrible seriously needs a good check up."

"Di. Did.. I not tell you what happened, you know what I did!"

"Yes, but it does not make you a horrible person, god honey it only makes you human."

It did not reassure the now sobbing Kori, he placed himself on the curb letting his friend to continue crying on his shoulder. As if cradling a baby he held her on his lap listening to the sound of the rain and Kori's tears.

"Gar, I believe Richard knows."

"How could he know?"

"May.. Maybe.. Max told him?"

"But Max is his friend and if he did tell him it would more or less be his ass getting kicked not yours."

"T.. True.. B.. But I received a phone call from Max, he said that Richard couldn't make it to practice, why would he not show up? Unless he knew and he could not face me, and hes ashamed, and he, and, and.."

Tears streamed down her picture perfect face while she rambled about what ifs and how come. Gar was never good at comforting, Rachel usually handled with the comforting words in a situation like this, but Rachel was nowhere to be seen, it was up to him.

"There are many reasons why he could not show up, Kori people can not always keep appointments and with him being the blooming heir of Wayne enterprises hes going to be very busy."

Kori twisted her face in thought the tears now coming to a calmer flow, "Maybe.. Maybe your right Gar Gar."

"Of course I am, don't doubt yourself Kori you're a good kid."

Gar softly placed his hands on Kori's cheeks and kissed her once on each eyelid, "Don't cry any more tears my treasure."

Giggling she in turn enveloped him into a warm embrace, "Thanks Gar, I don't know what I would do without you or Rachel."

"Neither do I, you need us Korina Anders." A monotone voice replied to Kori's comment.

"Rachel!"

In a blink of an eye Kori had Rachel and Gar wrapped in a group hug, "I have to go guys, you guys talk, oh yeh I'l wait for you by your car Rachel, take your time!"

Garfield and Rachel watched Kori sprint off in shock, "Its amazing huh, one minute she's sobbing soap opera tears in my shoulder the next she's as happy as the Easter bunny."

Rachel nodded silently, "Gar, Kori's right, we need to talk, that night that the thing happened to Kori, well I.."

She couldn't finish her sentence the idea of hurting Gar hurt her more than imaginable.

"If anything happened Rach then just tell me, its better out in the open the leaving it to collect dust."

Smiling she knew Gar's words were as true as they were sincere, "Yeh, but please know, I love you."

"Forever and always just like we promised."

"Yeh. Well that night, I met this guy and well one thing led to another and we, we kissed."

His mouth hung open in shock but he quickly shut it again, "Oh, well it was only a little kiss so its alright, no harm done. He means nothing to you, right?"

"Exactly, I love you Garfield Bernardo Belo Logan."

"And I you Rachel Raven Roth."

Capturing her lips in a soft kiss Gar slowly slid his tongue inside her mouth softly tickling the insides. Rachel giggled at the playful kiss and slowly furthered it. Neither of them minding the now increased downpour, their clothes stuck to their bodies nor their hair flying across the two teens peaceful faces.

Kori shivered with cold watching her two best friends kissing tenderly under the dark sky. She was happy for her friends and never before was she envious but today she could feel a slight pang of jealousy, she wanted a guy to hold her under the rain, to understand all her mistakes. As much as she wanted to believe Richard was the one, she knew deep inside that he would never be like Rachel was for Gar and Gar was for Rachel, where was her soul mate hiding?

Changing her expression from miserable to content she hopped into the warmth of the now unlocked car waiting for Rachel and Gar to finish pulling their soaking wet bodies into the warm Porsche.

"Where to Madams and Misters?"

"Home Please Chimes."

"Mine or yours?"

"Rach I would love to come over, honestly when do I not, but tonight is my parents veterinary conferences and I have to entertain my uncle and aunt."

"Dreaded Aunt Daphne and Uncle Robert?"

"Yeh sucks balls."

"Alright, no table dancing and please keep your shirt on during entertainment."

"Always Mother."

The two engaged in another lip lock before Rachel started up the Porsche's engine. The drive to Gar's home was silent and they soon arrived in a short ten minutes, the two kissed each other goodbye, Gar promising to call her as soon as possible. Rachel started the car again and Kori climbed from the backseat to the front.

"Im guessing he took it well?"

"Surprisingly well. Maybe you should just tell Dick as well."

"You're kidding, please tell me that was a lame attempt at a joke, hello Gar is Mr. Understanding boyfriend. Richard and I have been going out for two days and I already cheat on him. Yup Rae that will go down so well."

"Never mind, yup it was just a lame joke. Heh. So where to, my house or yours?"

"Got a meeting with the band and my parents are 'trusting me' to be fine so they left for a meeting with a day out trip to Steel City to meet with Harper enterprises."

"Oh to see Roy's family? That's good, so come to my house borrow some of my clothes and we can go to Max's house."

"Will you be alright?"

"Totally, I have to face my fears."

"That's my girl."

They reached Wayne Manor and the two raced up the stairs to Rachel's large room. Giggling Kori jumped on Rachel's bed waving her arms up in a triumphant punch.

"I win!"

"No you didn't."

With an evil giggle Rachel jumped on Kori tickling her to the ground, with a graceful leap she pumped her fist into the air.

"Hey no fair!" Kori's giggling stopped when the sound of voices wafted upstairs, a man and a woman. "Is that Richard?"

"Huh, what no, he isn't home remember?"

"What oh, yeh right."

"Alright, im going to take a quick shower don't wander of to far." Rachel gave her friend a compassionate hug and waltzed towards her bathroom carrying a black tube shirt and long black jeans with a black lacy thong and bra in tow.

"Okay Dokay, I wont, have fun."

Kori started to shift through Rachel's clothes again but stopped when she heard the voices again then a quick shut of a door. Ignoring it she began to change, finally glad with the look she was wearing she did a full-fledged turn then stared at her reflection. She wore a black mini spaghetti tee and a pink tissue skirt that showed of her long olive legs, her ears held silver hooker hoops and her hair was done in twin braids.

A crack of thunder sounded through the mansion and a scream was emitted making Kori shiver, there were definitely people in the house. Quietly Kori made through the halls till she reached Richard's room, yes, the noises where definitely where coming through here. Almost afraid to find what was happening inside Richard's room Kori did not dare to touch the door, but curiosity got the better of her and with a quick pull she almost wished she had not decided to look through. There lay a beautiful woman who appeared twenty with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes to rival Richard's, she was naked from the waist up revealing plump breasts and a toned stomach. Lying on top of her without a shirt as well was none other than Kori's so called boyfriend, Richard Grayson.

"Oh hello, Uhm, who are you?" The ebony haired beauty asked whilst pulling her tight white shirt quickly back on.

"I'm uh terribly, uh, sorry, to uh, disturb, im Kori Anders." It definitely had to be the most awkward moment of Kori's life.

"Pleasure, im sorry as well, you did not expect to walk in on us, im Donna, Donna Troy, Richard's Girlfriend. Are you here to clean the rooms?"

Kori blushed furiously, how stupid could she be? Thinking that the Richard Grayson jet setting playboy actually wanted to go out with a simple little sixteen year old with foolish hopes. And here was his actual girlfriend in all her shining glory thinking that she was the Wayne manor maid here to clean Richard's room.

"Donna, Kori is not our maid, she's Rachel's best friend, she just wanted to borrow something right?"

"Totally, could, I uh, borrow, uh, a uh, pen, Uhm?" She had to get out of here and quickly, the tears that she had willed so strongly not to cry where beginning to form on the bottom of her eyelids.

"Here. Sorry for being a jack ass and not telling you, im really sorry."

"For?"

"The pen I let Rachel borrow being out of ink, this one has ink."

Nodding Kori knew the apology wasn't for the nonexistent pen without ink; it was for her, was it supposed to make her feel better? Idiot, It wasn't making her feel better at all, she could've very well fucked Xavier and not felt guilty about it, not after finding out her so called 'boyfriend' already had a lover. Quickly she shut the door and rushed back to Rachel's room but not before hearing Donna mention how awkward that was then hear them get back to being 'busy'.

Now in the safety of Rachel's room she collapsed on to the floor in a fit of silent tears. She could not sob, her heart and body ached too much, she was so stupid, so, so, so stupid. The sound of the bathroom door opening did not mean much to Kori, Rachel probably already knew and had decided to save her heartache, she understood. But the heartache came anyway.

"You found out?"

"Yeh."

Kori was soon wrapped into a loving embrace from Rachel and the two cried together.

"I'l call the band and tell them we wont make it to practice."

"Okay."

Staring at the blank walls of her best friends room she couldn't help but find the room and the rain comforting in all its matter.

"Yes, she found out, yes il be here for her, okay I will."

Sighing Rachel plopped herself down on the bed next to Kori and took the redhead into her arms, "Max sends his apologies and hopes you forgive him. I've never heard him sound so sincere in his life."

"He has nothing to be sorry for, but im glad to hear that hes sorry anyway. Could you drop me home Rae, I don't want to be in the same house as your cheating brother"

"I understand. Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"Yes, I love you babe, but I just need time to think."

"Okay."

The two silently walked towards Raven Porsche, turning the engine on they reversed out of the driveway and into the road. Reaching Kori's house Rachel kissed her friend goodbye and drove of slowly thinking of ways to torture her stepbrother just to let him know repeatedly of the largest mistake of his life.

Kori unlocked her front door and walked towards her room, picking up a purple bathrobe she started to strip herself of Rachel's clothes and proceeded into taking a warm shower. Very unaware of a presence that she had missed standing inside her room. Turning of the shower water Kori changed into her purple robe and brushed her teeth. Her body and face were both red and puffy due to tears and the hot sting of the hot shower she had taken.

Walking into her bedroom Kori led out a loud yell as she came eye to eye with someone who was lying on her bed. Gold eyes glistened in the room's dark light and white and blue hair was visible due to the dark and light contrasts of the room and the man.

"Hello my dear, I was waiting for you to get home."

Shivering with fear Kori made a run for the door but the man was quicker and in two big strides he had the door locked and blocked of with a chair and Kori pushed up against the wall with her hands above her head.

"You see my dear, you can not resist me."

"Asshole, fuck you."

"That's right sweet cheeks im going to fuck you and im going to fuck you good."

Whimpering Kori coyly brought her leg up and kicked him in his balls sending him to hiss with pain. But this did not stop the man; in less than three seconds he had her on the ground with him pinned on top of her.

"Try that again and you wont make it out of this pleasure alive."

She was now scared, her brain was wheeling in different directions. All her self-defense lessons and black belt in Aikido started to fade from her mind, she was in complete fear. Chills traveled up and down her spine as the man untied the knot of her bathrobe, she started to tremble as he slid a finger across her body touching everywhere at once.

"Beautiful, you are definitely the most beautiful yet, it'd be a shame if I had let you slip by."

Tears where now streaming down her face, "Now dear, don't cry its like all the times you've had sex before. Unless, yes, you're a virgin, even better, il be the first to mark you."

His handsome face contorted into a sick twisted grin, which only made Kori feel more afraid than she had in ages. Her bathrobe was off and flung across the room along with his shirt, jeans, and boxers. His body was muscular and toned and it hurt to have his whole weight on top of her delicate frame. Without warning he rose up and Kori swelled with hope that he was going to say 'just kidding' and get up and leave, but he did not, instead he spread her legs open until they could not go any further apart. Positioning himself he entered her slamming his cock into her in a full-fledged force. Screaming Kori bit back tears as blood began to ooze from her, her whole body ached from the impact, this was not how her first time was supposed to be, she was being raped and there was nothing she could do about it.

He began to pump into her body, and Kori had to will herself to hold back a moan, her body felt like it was soaring it ached yet it was filled with a sort of pleasure. He brought his mouth down and began to suck on one of her nipples, he rubbed his tongue along the rim of it then he bit it making her scream in pain. He then licked the now numb breast tickling it then sucking. Trailing his tongue across one breast down her cleavage then towards the other one giving her other nipple the same treatment. He continued to pump her body while his tongue explored every inch of her skin covering her in his saliva. Her body was beginning to react and soon she couldn't suppress her moans anymore, she knew this feeling it was the same one she experienced when Xavier had fingered her. She was coming. A moan escaped and the man grinned knowing she was succumbing, but instead of taking it slower he sped up slamming in and out in a painful rhythm. Her blood began to pour and Kori screamed as her orgasm came. The blood and the pain was too much for her, she began to black out but not before seeing the man going flying backwards and hearing a yell of another man.

What the hell was happening? Her vision fully clouded, she had blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori awoke to the feeling of cool water and warm hands massaging and cleansing all the dried blood from her skin. What had just happened? Then it all came back to her and she wished she couldn't remember, the only question was, who had stopped the man? Tilting her head up she came face to face with a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

Dick Grayson.

"Your awake, are you all right? Wait that's the stupidest question ever, of course your not, im so sorry Kori, I shouldn't have let you come home, I should have told you, I don't know, Im a jackass. I saw him inside of you, I got angry, I punched him, I lost it."

"Shh, too much talking, head hurts, Uhm Richard what did you do with him."

"I threw him out of the window."

She looked at him to see if he was joking, but from his facial expression she could see that he was not.

"I threw him out he limped all the way out of sight."

"Oh." Her head hurt, it was too much drama for one day.

"Kori, I came over here with the intent of telling you that your what I need, not Donna, and I know what your thinking, you walked in on Donna and I how could I mean what I say, but every word is sincere, Im breaking up with her and I know maybe after all this trauma you don't want to go out with me anymore."

Richard paused looking at Kori's face, no emotion was registered, sighing he continued, "Maybe you don't want me anymore, but im certainly willing to wait, no matter what it takes I will wait."

Her face now registered shocked, she was sitting in a tub full of blood being cleaned by Dick Grayson while he told her if she wasn't ready he was willing to wait, maybe she needed to clean her ears.

"Honest to god?"

"Honest to god and the stars above, Kori I need you."

"Cheesy, but I'll accept it never less. Owe, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch."

"Sorry, jeez Kori, do you know that guy, have you met him, did you let him in? Do you want talk about it?"

"No, no, no, and no. I don't remember anything."

"You don't remember being raped?"

Shuddering at the word Kori wished she didn't remember but in fact she remembered all to clearly. The same questions that Richard asked her plagued her mind, who was he, how did he get in, and with all the blood how was she going to tell her parents?

"My parents must never find out Dick."

"What? Alright, I promise, I have already cleared the blood and hammered together your broken chair."

"Broken chair?"

Richard smiled meekly, "Yeh I was mad, furious, scared, I hit him with your chair."

"Oh im glad, Dick?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Why? If I hadn't done all those things to you, this would have never happened."

"Don't blame yourself, you would have never known, the important thing is that you came, that you cared."

Richard pulled the drain plug emptying the blood filled bath, like a child he picked Kori up and dried her off then gently placed a white robe on her, she shuddered as he touched her yelping back in fear.

"Im sorry, I guess nothing will be the same again."

She nodded in agreement.

Softly he placed her under the covers of her bed, kissing the top of her head he added with sincerity, " And Kori I do care, more than you'll ever know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay yeh not as long as the second chapter but yeh, hope its alright!

ZERO FLAMES OR ELSE

Kisses!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the next chapter!

**Dedication:** To the wonderful Valda! God dedicating this fanfic to her is the least I can give as a thank you for what a wonderful friend she has been to me! And go us, we can beat time difference! Kisses!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own teen titans!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Understanding you

Kori groaned turning over to snuggle closer to the warm body sleeping next to her. Wait a minute, warm body? With a small scream she opened her eyes only to look up into the ice blue ones of none other than Richard Grayson.

"Good morning Kori."

"What? Oh, good morning Richard, what are you doing here?"

The small smile that was playing on his lips soon faded as Kori's words escaped her mouth, did she not remember? Her tragedy, him saving her, him apologizing, her asking him to stay out of fear, or did she simply not want to remember?

"Oh, that." A slight brush spread to the redhead's cheeks, she remembered everything and although she didn't want to she did.

"Im sorry Kori."

"No, no you shouldn't be, if it wasn't for you, I don't know if I still would be here."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, it does make me feel better."

To Richard's surprise Kori snuggled closer to him enjoying his warmth against her cold and frigid body. It scared her yet thrilled her to be so close to him, she could feel every rippling muscle and his breath down her neck. But the thought of last nights events made her shudder, how many men would do that? Richard couldn't always be there to save her, plus the golden-eyed man was still alive no matter how hard Richard had beaten him up that night.

Giggling as Richard nuzzled her ticklish neck she turned around to give him a slight peck on his lips.

"Kori about yesterday, when you caught me.."

"Shh.. You already explained yourself, as long as you meant what you said then I am fine with.."

A knock disturbed her soon to be rambling words. "Korina dear, I hear you talking, are you awake?"

Worry spread itself across Kori's delicate features, "Shit. Richard, hide, my mother is outside the door." Her voice now a barley audible whisper.

He stared at her in confusion, then the dilemma settled in his mind.

"Korina I am coming in."

"Wait mother! Let me get dressed."

"Oh, Uhm, all right dear."

She shoved him towards her closet, "Hide in here and not a sound!"

"Yes Ma'm." He gave her a cocky grin, which she glared off signaling towards the door.

"Ready mom!"

The door opened to reveal the beautiful blonde which was her mother, looking around she gave approving nod that no one was their but her precious daughter. Already bored Richard occupied himself going through the most important drawer in Kori's wardrobe, her underwear. Picking piece after piece he let out a long whistle but regretted it at once, he had just lost his cover because of a pair of lacy leopard print thong and lace bra.

"Was that a wolf whistle."

"What? No mother, you are imagining things. I can't even whistle."

"Exactly dear, someone must be here." A speculate glare was sent towards Kori who tried to grin it of. Richard better have had a good excuse to make a sound, she was going to kill him if her mother didn't kill them both first.

Her mother proceeded towards her wardrobe door and before she could stop her mom the closet doors were flung open to find..

Nothing, well nothing but clothes and open underwear boxes'

"Well im sorry Kori dear, must be the stress of the Harper's new business proposal, making me hear things."

"Yes you must be, wait are the Harper's giving us trouble?"

"A little dear, but I know you'll be very glad to hear that Roy is coming down to visit us!"

"Are you freakin serious! Roy Harper is coming!"

"Mind you language, but yes, he will be staying with us!"

Kori enveloped her mother in a bone-crushing hug then quickly ushered her out of her room. Where the hell was Richard?

"She's gone. Now where the hell are you?"

"The more important thing is, who the hell is Roy Harper?" Richard dropped down from her closet roof, which Kori gave him a questioning glance for. He in turn just shrugged it of.

"Roy Harper is a family friend, my family and his have been friends since he was a toddler, we used to run around his pool naked. Why, jealous?"

"No, yes, no, Naked?"

She giggled enveloping him in a gentle hug, "What the hell where you doing in my underwear?"

He grinned, picking up the lacy thong, which he had rapidly flung down, "In them? Oh Kori darling you're getting naughty, do you want me in them? Will you wear these for me?"

"Perv!" Smacking him with a little too much force she signaled him towards the window.

"Hurry get out of here before my dad decides to drop in!"

With another hug he quickly climbed out of the window and out of sight.

"I forgot to ask how he does that." Kori sighed, "Oh well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was entertaining your family?"

"Not fun, we ended up playing monopoly and twister and all this other lame board games!"

"Aw baby, you need a kiss?"

Gar made a puppy face nodding his head yes, Rachel leaned over ready to plant a tender kiss on her boyfriend's lips, but fate had other plans.

"I'd hate to interrupt your make out session, but well before any of you hear it from someone else, I have something to say."

The raven-haired beauty and her companion turned in surprise to the disheveled red head panting at Rachel's bedroom door.

"Kori what's wrong?"

"You look like you fell in a washing machine, trust me that's not fun.."

"Shut up Gar she looks serious!"

"I was serious! God washing machines aren't the best place to fall!"

With an infamous death glare at Gar, Rachel signaled Kori to continue with what she had to say.

"Well I've been going through this whole thing this morning, and there's no easy way to say this. But you guys are my best friends, and I need someone to talk to."

Rachel and Gar nodded both fully attentive.

"I was raped."

They nodded again, but when Kori began to cry it set in, she was raped.

"Who was it, Kori, when I get my hands on him im going to kick him so hard he will begging for jail."

"Oh Kori, do you want to talk about it?"

"We. well.. that.. that's.. why.. I came here.."

In a full set of tears Kori told them everything, including this morning events with Richard. Which Rachel gave a disapproving nod to, "My idiot of a step brother honestly saved you?"

"Yeh.."

"But if it wasn't for him you would have never gone home and this whole thing would have never happened."

"Well we never know that. Oh god I don't know what to do."

"Well do you think you'll need a therapist?"

"NO! Definitely not then my parents would find out and that's not something I want to happen. No, I will live life like this never happened. It's not going to stop me from fulfilling my dreams."

"Well then shall we go to band practice?"

"Yes, let me just fix my face."

Rachel nodded, "Sure use whatever you need."

Gar crawled towards Rachel's spot on the floor, "Rachel you mean your just going to ignore it like nothing happened."

"Its what she wants Gar! It's a big deal I realize it but if we ignore it, and then it will help her heal. Making a big deal of it only makes it even more of a bump in the road."

"Well, I don't believe that it will fix everything."

"Of course it won't."

"Guys, im ready lets go meet the gang."

The trio linked hands and drove towards Xavier's garage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The band had already started practice; Richard had said that Kori would not make it again gaining questioning looks from the rest of the band's members. Richard simply shrugged it off, for Kori's sake he wasn't going to retell the events of last night if she didn't want him to. The screeching of a car and a bang on the garage door called the band to a halt.

"Looks like she's here after all Richie Rich."

"Maybe Max doesn't have to be her."

They opened the door to reveal the redhead and her companions.

"Or maybe it does. Hey Kori, Richard said you weren't coming."

"Why would he say that? Of course im coming nothing is stopping me."

Xavier reached out and put his arm around Kori not realizing that the feel of his arm made her flinch. Flashbacks of the events still rang fresh in her mind.

"Please don't touch me." With a stride she stepped under his arm, Xavier's face filled with hurt, which was quickly masked with a practiced fake smile.

"Whatever you want Red."

"Lets just start." Victor as well noticed her strange behavior but decided not to question it, if she wanted to share then she would.

"Great, so I have a new piece for you guys, its simple really, I just want you guys to play it and tell me what you think?"

"Alright, hand it over red."

The three accepted the sheets and began to play the mournful melody.

Richard opened his mouth letting the new words take their own flow.

_What if I said I didn't care any more?_

_Would you be lying on the floor?_

_Crying, you can't take the pain anymore_

_What if I left you on the ground?_

_Oh what if you drown?_

_There is no more time for self-pity_

_Not in this heartless committee_

_But you know I wont,_

_Everything I feel is all too real,_

_To close for comfort_

_I can't seem to leave you alone_

_What if I stopped loving?_

_No more blood to pour,_

_No more pain to stomach,_

_What if I didn't call?_

_Would you fall?_

_Terrace to Terrace wishing for a change of mind_

_But you know I wont,_

_Everything I feel is all too real,_

_To close for comfort,_

_I can't seem to leave you alone,_

_And maybe these are all just lies,_

_Covering all I care for,_

_You know it's all too real,_

_Too close for comfort,_

_I can't seem to leave you alone_

_What if I told you I loved you?_

_Would you fall to grace?_

_Laugh in my face?_

_Would you love me back…_

The song ended with a soft fade out. Victor let out a loud cheer, "Perfect!

"Damn we are going to rock!"

"Well I guess this is the perfect time to tell you guys! I have us booked for our first gig, at the hit new club the blue door!"

Everyone cheered, missing the guilty expression that passed from Xavier to Kori, The blue door was where Xavier and Kori almost lost it, where they had their feelings on a high. The blue door was where all the drama began.

Kori's phone rang and she moved to the back of the garage to get away from the talking of the group.

"Hello? Yes this is she. Who is this? Oh, Okay, Uhm sure.. Yeh.. Er see you in an a bit then."

It was strange, the phone call had been from Donna Troy, none other than the girl she had found getting busy with Richard. Had he broken up with her yet? Did she want to talk to her about it? Did she know why he broke up with her? The questions rang through her head disturbing her already troubled mind.

"Guys I'm sorry I have to go. Uhm, do you think anyone could hitch me a ride to south side mall?"

"Sure Red, I need to go out into town anyway, see you guys around"

The two waved goodbye and proceeded to Xavier's black Aston Martin, the car was sleek and new.

"Damn I wish my parents would let me get a car."

"Don't you have a license?"

"Yeh but no car! They are worried if I get a car it well only lead to rebellion."

"What doesn't lead to rebellion?"

"Haha, how true!"

The rest of the car ride was silent, both with too much on their mind. They reached the outside of the mall but Xavier wasn't going to let her get away with her strange behavior without an explanation. He needed to know if he had done anything wrong.

"Kori if I have done anything wrong please tell me?"

"No, you have done nothing wrong, nothing at all"

"Then why when I touched you, you basically jumped a mile away."

"Just a little jumpy today, that's all."

"Well all right, but if you need anything please just tell me, Im here for you."

"But you might hurt me." Her voice was a soft whisper with those last words, but Xavier caught them never less.

Hurt her? Why would he hurt her? Starting up the engine he drove of in mindless confusion. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna Troy was never one to wait for anyone. But today held difference, ever since she was a little girl she was told that she could spot things most could not. And that day when Kori walked in on her and her boyfriend she instantly spotted something. There was attraction, her ever playboy boyfriend and the stunning redhead had denied chemistry. Something was going on between those two and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

The day she met Richard was crystal clear almost as if it had happened yesterday. Her Aunt Diana was dating Bruce Wayne, Richard's adoptive father, it had only guaranteed trouble In Donna's eyes but when she met Richard she knew that it had been fate. The boy was charming, he could've charmed meat out of a lion's mouth, and although they lived in different cities she thought the long distance relationship could work. But boy she had her work cut out for her, Richard was none other than a player and slept with dozens of girls that much she knew. Kori did not seem like just another girl he used, he actually seemed to care for her. The redhead seemed like a decent girl, sweet, bashful, and stunningly beautiful but she was to perfect, and Donna was going to track that flaw.

A soft tap on her shoulder drew Donna out of her thoughts, turning she came face to face with the girl her thoughts had traveled to. She resembled an Amazon warrior much like Donna herself who had the Amazonian blood running through her veins.

"Why Kori an honor to meet you."

"Same to you Miss Troy."

"Please Donna is fine."

"Now Donna, not to be rude but why is it that you called me here?"

"To apologize for yesterday, when you walked in on us, it must have been uncomfortable."

"Oh quite but no reason to apologize, I should have knocked."

"Lunch?"

"Starving!"

The two walked off towards a small café near the entrance of the mall. They recalled yesterday's events, obviously Richard had not told Donna what he had told Kori. And as much as the redhead liked her new acquaintance she had a couple of opinions to point out.

"Richard never told me you two where dating."

"He didn't? Doesn't surprise me, that's quite like Richard."

"I loved him." The words slipped out before Kori could stop them, had she just told this stranger her feelings? It took a while for Donna to recover from Kori's courageous words. The bite of salad she had begun to chew was now back on her plate from newfound shock.

"You love him?"

"Oh, im sorry, I should have never said that."

"Quite fine just took me by well surprise."

"Maybe its better Donna if I explain."

"Yes I would love to hear it."

Everything seemed to spill out, from the day where she met Richard to the accident last night to Richard staying with her till today. It amazed her how the words seemed to flow with ease when she was with Donna; Donna herself was quite shocked but was warmed by Kori's trusting manor.

"Love, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say, I was never one to comfort others."

"Its quite all right, im sorry I didn't mean to seem to forward, the words just seemed to flow."

"If you don't mind me saying Kori I believe we should give Richard a taste of his own medicine."

"I quite agree, but I fear now around guys I wont be so open, with Max it was just an example of how a simple touch scares me so much."

"I know what you mean but you yourself said you wanted to get over it."

"I do."

"Then I will be here to help you, and I promise Richard well not sleep easy with us on his case, he must learn love is not an easy emotion to mess with."

"Definitely, how shall we begin our path to vengeance?"

Donna Troy's blue eyes sparkled, "With a brand new pair of shoes!"

The two girl's giggled, paying for their lunch they walked hand in hand to the shoe store to begin their conquest. Both of them thinking the same thing;

It was a beautiful start to a brand new friendship, one that would last forever

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I think the beginning part was a filler kind of to show the after affects. But the meeting with Donna is important I hope all of you understood it.

Now as I was just talking to Valda about this, people just read and they don't review,

So I say please if you read it just drop a review, it could even be a simple I like it.

NO flames please I will use it to burn your asses!

Xxoox

Oh yeh if Donna seems Oc to you im sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Here is the chapter! Yay its longer than the last so be happy!

Disclaimer: Okay it's not mine, never well be the poem is not mine either!

Note: Donna is a real character in the comics just in case you did not know

Dedication: To Valda! Yay we love her!

Warnings: No warnings nothing really extreme here..

Okay cool, when you're done drop a review but no flaming!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

**Jealous Birds**

Rachel Raven Roth was never one for jealousy; nothing fazed her and she swore that nothing ever would. But when her best friend set it in her sites that she had a new best friend Rachel couldn't help but feel a tinge of the green monster. For the past week all Kori had done was talk about Donna, how funny she was, her great fashion taste, her wonder full plan for revenge. Rachel could not take it any longer, since when did girls who where found getting busy with the so-called love of your life become friends? The last time she checked they end up hating each other and planning plots to outsmart each other, or so said every teen romance paperback novel! Her brain was ready to burst she had tried everything, everyime she asked if Kori wanted to go out she would always respond, 'sorry Donna and I are going to a movie', or 'Love to, but I cant darling'.

Today hadn't been any different she had invited Kori over for lunch and Kori had invited Rachel to join her and Donna at a salad bar. Well she was never one to give in but she really missed her redhead friend and if it was the only way they could hang out then she would just have to go.

Getting ready had been another problem for some reason she wanted to look good. No she refused to admit that she wanted to out show Donna ever since she had met her she was jealous as much as she didn't want to admit it. She was thirteen and just having moved into the Wayne Manor, as much as Rachel normally hated attention she couldn't help but love receiving attention at the manor, a girl at home was wonderful fun and everybody commented how lovely she was and sweet. Then Donna came with Bruce's girlfriend Aunt Diana every thing went flip flopped and all attention was turned towards the blue eyed honey. Everyone loved the little girl and Rachel became a shadow, ever since then the visits of Donna and Diana became more frequent as did Rachel's growing jealousy.

"Rachel telephone!"

"Who's on the phone Richard?"

"Kori!"

"Well hurry up and give me the phone!"

Footsteps where heard and the gorgeous boy appeared at her door phone in hand.

"Take the red shirt the green one is too Christmassy."

"Sometimes I wonder Richard, are you gay?"

"Fuck off Rachel!"

With a loud humph Richard handed the phone to Rachel and left her bedroom muttering curse words under his breath. With a smirk she said hello since giggling wasn't exactly her thing.

"What's up?'

"Well I need a ride do you think you could pick me up and we meet Donna and Gar at the restaurant?"

"Gar?"

"Yeh Donna invited him. You think you can?'

"Isn't Donna going to give you a ride?"

"She's carpooling with Gar."

"Oh fine. Pick you up in ten."

"Great! Kisses."

"Ditto."

Pulling on the red wife beater she wondered why she was making such a big deal about it all? Kori and her where best friends and a big-breasted woman wasn't going to change that. But with Gar that was a totally different story, what was he doing carpooling with her any way? Since when did he know her? Zipping up her black velvet skirt and lacing her black knee high boots she was ready. With quick sprits of perfume she ran towards her black Porsche and drove towards Kori's home. At least they would be spending some quality time with each other, yes a ten-minute drive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giggling Kori pulled on a maroon tee with the words, 'Loving It' in white print. Her parents where at home for once and surprisingly let her go out today although it was a Sunday which was normally Family day for the Anders. But deep inside she knew it was because they wanted her out of the way so they could prepare their large white house for the Harpers. They where coming tomorrow and Kori was incredibly excited she hadn't seen Roy since they where much younger.

Some days she wished to change lives with Rachel, well only sometimes. Rachel didn't have a very good beginning but she ended up well with Bruce Wayne as her Ward she could do basically anything anywhere. Gar could even sleep over, well maybe not but Bruce didn't care really. Her parents didn't even acknowledge she was sixteen in their eyes she was fucking twelve having no clue what the real world was. What a fucking lie, flashbacks to the day where she got raped plagued her every still. Donna had been really helpful shopping day in and out it was cliché but yes shopping did take her mind of her troubles. As shallow as it was it wasn't far from the truth. To make problems worse was Rachel, she had been acting so strange, jumpy and cross all the time it worried her. But she couldn't always be the kind caring friend, and Kori knew that Rachel didn't like shopping very much so she never bothered to ask her. Maybe she should've? The guilt got to her in the end and she realized what a selfish bitch she had been and invited her to lunch with Donna and her. Just because she wanted to make amends with her best friend didn't mean she had to drop her new friend, they could all be friends together. Right?

"Rachel is here! Don't be to long dear!"

"Only lunch and a little shopping maybe?"

"Oh but dear who knows what atrocious things you might buy its better if I do your shopping."

"Whatever."

"What was that?"

"I said of course mother!"

Running down the stairs in her gold Prada heels Kori sighed, her mother had very selective hearing, anything she didn't want to hear wasn't heard. It simply was they way it was, and she had grown up accustomed to that. All her shopping was stashed in Donna's room in Wayne manor and Donna came over and brought item by item over. A whole shopping cart would be a heart attack for her dear blonde mother.

With a kiss goodbye to her mom she jumped into Rachel's waiting Porsche and gave her friend a hug.

"Hey Skipper."

"Good Afternoon Gilligan."

Rachel smiled happy to see a glimmer of routine in her life. Ever since Kori watched Gilligan's island she had given the nickname Skipper to Rachel although neither resembled the fat sailor and his dumb companion.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yeh, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you've been fidgety and cross lately."

"OH?"

So Kori had noticed then why hadn't she said anything? But she couldn't put it past the compassionate redhead not to notice, she could tell if Rachel even had a sore throat and would be there under five seconds flat with a lozenge. Well at least she used to, god Rachel was going soft she never realized how much Kori's friendship meant to her till now.

"Kori do you think our friendship is slipping?" There she said it.

Green eyes opened in shock, "Slipping? Not at all friend, we are best friends are we not?"

"Yes. I can't help but to feel like what we once had is no longer."

She giggled. How could Kori giggle when she was being so serious? "You make it sound as if we are boyfriend and girlfriend when you and Gar share that relationship. Are you feeling insecure or. 'Oh'."

Her large green eyes widened, "Its Donna isn't it?"

Rachel nodded; Kori had hit the problem in the head.

"Darling, nothing is going to change that I love you, that if there was a problem its always you I will come to. Nobody else! Its just Donna and I have shared a problem who is Richard, and as I recall you don't like shopping and its what we have been doing this time. As shallow and blonde sounding as it is! But Rachel nothing well come between us."

Rachel nodded once again then let go of the steering wheel to wipe her eyes which where starting to fill with tears. She never was one to handle emotions well. The car swerved to the right emitting a piercing scream from both Kori and Rachel. The Porsche slammed into the curb now losing full control, a loud beeping progressed and the yellow taxi behind them swerved smashing the back of the once beautiful black Porsche. Both girls screamed as the air bags flew and burst. The crash wasn't so sever but it left both girls in a complete state of shock. The windows had cracked and bits of glass had found its way into their hair.

"Rachel your face."

Moving around bits of smashed glass she picked one up to stare at her reflection. Her cheek had a large gash from some of the window glass and was now bleeding.

"It will be fine."

The two slowly climbed out of the damaged Porsche and looked at what crashed into them? The yellow taxi was in better shape seeing as it was bigger than the Rachel's dainty Porsche. The driver had already evacuated and was staring at his car in fury.

"Damn Bitches cant you look where you're going! Im going to have to pay for this! DO you KNOW how much that's going to cost me!"

"Sorry sir." Kori was in shock and it was all she could squeak out.

"You better be sorry you whore! God if I was in my right mind I would.."

"Would what mother fucker! You have no right to yell and call her names! Its not our fault if you had just looked where you where going maybe you wouldn't have smashed into us! Fucker!"

"Don't be swearing at me miss!" In rage he moved forward ready to strike Rachel but a hand blocked the mad driver's.

"I suggest you don't do that asshole. Or I fear IL make you regret it."

The two girls looked towards their defender, Xavier Red.

"Max, god what are you doing here?"

"Well you crashed right outside of my house coincidently."

Kori looked past the two totaled cars and towards the house, yes the indeed had crashed outside his house.

"Those damn bitches."

"Watch your language mister. The cops are already on their way."

No later had the ebony haired boy said those words the sounds of sirens approached. Two officers made their way to the cars and requested the story. Both sides shared their own view and notes where recorded. The officer mentioned the pick up truck would come to tow the cars and for them to make their reports at the station. Rachel volunteered to go telling Kori to stay with Xavier while she was gone. The two friends hugged goodbye and Kori waved her friend off as she got into the police car with the cab driver.

"You okay princess?'

"Yeh. Sorry about the other day."

"Its fine. Maybe you want to explain yourself now?"

"Erm."

"Its fine you don't have to, come in your all bloodied up, my parents are out so you can come in and shower."

Kori looked reluctant but in the end decided to go in with him. His house was large like the Wayne Manor and the furniture lay in a sophisticated style. Large French doors and windows and Italian imported goods. She had to say that the rocker boy did not lead an unsheltered life.

"The shower is on the third floor and two doors to the right. I already placed clean clothes and a fresh towel. Careful you don't cut yourself anymore on the pieces of glass."

"Thanks Maxi."

"Hey its not a problem!"

As she walked up the large marble staircase she soaked in the surroundings, the house looked barely lived in and everything was spotless. The third floor was obviously his floor; a painting room and miniature studio along with two bedrooms and a bathroom. Before going to shower she couldn't resist the urge of looking in his room. The first bedroom was white, white walls and carpet with touches of blue like the carpet and desk. 'Skye' was painted on the wall in light blue and a half finished mural of an island sky was on one side of the wall. It obviously was not Xavier's room. Kori walked towards the desk, which held a bulletin board above it; pictures where pinned on it. A teenager about 17 or 16 held onto a dainty brunette, the two looked happy in much in love. The picture next to it held the same boy now in his twenties holding on to the boy she knew. Figuring it was Xavier's brother she left it at that and proceeded towards the next bedroom.

A shard of glass fell and Kori realized she was dropping bits of glass. With a platonic sigh she bent down and picked up the shards deciding to look at his room after a shower. The shower was blue as well and the tub was obviously porcelain. Throwing the picked bits of glass in the garbage she jumped into the hot water of the shower, hissing as it stung her wounds. After much hissing and scrubbing she was cleaned and free of glass yet left very red and raw looking. Drying herself with the fuzzy blue tower she proceeded in putting on the clothes he had given her. The black 'Rolling Stones' shirt fit her fine showing of her flat stomach and the shorts fit on loosely but Xavier had been smart and lent her a black studded belt.

Walking out she went towards the last bedroom. Opening the white oak door she entered his room. The walls where white with wood floors a teak desk with a sleek black apple laptop was set at the side and at the head of the room was a large king size bed with dark blue sheets. It was definitely his room with heavy metal posters staring down from the walls at her. But the thing that attracted her most was what was placed on the top of the corner fireplace ledge, his photos. There were pictures of him and Richard scuba diving, him and his family at road trips, friends of his, the band, but her favorite was one of a beautiful Raven-haired woman with a toddler with striking grey eyes. The woman was far from your everyday beauty she was one of those few who truly were breathtaking. Large green eyes a pert nose and full red lips, her hair ebony and flowing down her back in vivacious curls. It was a picture taken in Italy of Xavier and his…..

"My mother."

Kori jumped, embarrassed to be caught snooping in his room.

"She's beautiful."

"Was."

"Don't say that people don't lose their looks through age."

"No she lost them through cocaine." His voice took on a cold tone.

"Oh Maxi, im so sorry."

"Wasn't your fault princess."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every God-damn day."

Without a thought she enveloped him in a hug surprised to find him crying. Despite her fear of being touched by guys it was all right, Xavier crying, well any man crying was new to her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She felt like a psychiatrist a hypocritical one, why would her tell her if she didn't even want to tall him about what happened to her that night.

They sat on his bed with his head on her lap; she was seeing all whole new Xavier as tears flew from his stormy grey eyes. He told everything from the beginning. How she began her addiction, the many court cases his father fought his mother never getting sentenced only fueling her addiction. Apparently she was a straightedge never did drugs, never drank liquor or smoked. Until his father started to leave more often and she knew he left to go to bars and strip joints, it hurt her and she didn't understand how she lost his interest. She herself went to a bar and met a man, he became her excuse for the pain, a drug dealer he gave her the first taste of cocaine and after that is a done deal. A sleaze bag only out for the money and easy sex.

"My mother in my eyes was degraded. The woman I once knew gone in a flash. Once I had a mother and then I had none."

He furthered on telling her of his mothers last court battle, his dad had given up and no longer wanted to fight for the woman who had lost herself. He let her be taken to jail and Xavier never saw his mother again.

"She was all that I had, my brother left the day she did telling me he couldn't live this life anymore and to make my own path and never follow in my fathers footsteps. Before he left I retorted with, what father? The man I who owns this place is no father only a traitor."

The tears stopped and his face flushed with anger.

"Wow, X, I am never good at comforting. But im sorry and I don't want you to feel like your alone, you have Richard and Victor. You have me X, you have me now."

She didn't know why those words fell but she was glad they did the look on his face reassured she had said the right thing.

"What about you princess, what the hell happened to you to make you so scared?"

"Someone hurt me."

"Verbally?"

"No. Someone raped me." Kori's voice a low hurt filled whisper.

"That bastard."

He took her in his arms and the two just held each other holding on to the shared lines of sympathy.

"Was it Richard?"

"What? Oh no, Richard actually saved me. If he hadn't come I don't know if I would still be here."

It was her turn to share and the story she had told her friends was now played out for Xavier. This time in detail, every bit rushing back and she felt as if she was reliving the moment. Tears now fled her eyes stinging the wounds from the accident.

"Hasn't been an easy week for you darling."

"Yeh, it hasn't." A soft smile graced her lips, for some reason the week seemed better sitting in his arms. All the shopping and lunches with Donna did nothing like being with Xavier, it confused and worried her.

The playful melody of "Every time we Touch' by Cascada filled the room signaling that Kori's cell phone was ringing. Xavier started sing along not exactly brilliantly, giggling she picked it up with a small hello still recovering from shared tears.

"Kori it's me! Gar and I have finished eating we couldn't wait for you or Rachel any longer! What happened im worried babe!"

"Im sorry! Rachel and I got in a car accident! And I was covered in glass and Rachel went to the station to make a report because the Taxi driver was giving us a hard time."

There was rustling and a gasp, "Kori it's me Gar! Is Rachel Okay? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Its fine im at X's house since we crashed right in front of it so im fine. I don't know about Rachel though." She felt a pang of guilt, she was so distracted here she never ended up calling Rachel.

"What do you mean you don't know? Here all week she's been worried sick about you, and you couldn't care less. Fuck Kori I thought you where a better friend."

"I know Gar im sorry. Im heading down towards the station now."

"Its not be you should be sorry to."

"I know." She hung up in a sad whisper and signaled to Xavier.

"You want me to bring you Kor?"

"Please."

The two linked hands for no more reason then finding newfound comfort in each other while walking to his black Aston Martin; he started up the engine and they where off to the local police station. Reaching there in a good ten minutes they bumped into Rachel as she was exiting.

"Oh hey, didn't expect you guys to show up."

"Rachel!" With a squeal Kori jumped into her friends un-expecting arms hugging her with no prevail. Mumbling 'sorry' tears began to form on both their eyelids and Rachel hugged Kori back.

"I promise Rachel to never be a bad friend again."

"Your not a bad friend, never, I love you Kori."

"Love you too!"

"WOAH there don't go lesbian on me!" Xavier joked uncomfortable with the serious tension floating in the air.

"MAX!" The two turned towards the now nervous man who was soon bombarded with laughter and playful smacks on the head.

"Okay, Okay, im sorry! I was kidding, jeez, IL take you guys home, its been a rough day."

Laughing Rachel told them the story of how everything cleared at the police station. The taxi driver was drunk causing his reason to smash into them. Since her car was insured everything was going to be peachy. The three where soon doubling over in laughter as Rachel imitated the drunken taxi driver and the ride home went smooth.

Kori was dropped home and her parents where worried and disapproving of what we she was wearing. But all anger was faded when she explained the situation; her parents made her soup and sent her off to bed. She needed rest they where picking up Roy early from the airport the next morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm rang waking a not so happy redhead from much needed slumber. Turning towards the disturbance she read the time, '5:00 A.m.'. Brilliant the sun wasn't even up yet she had to awake. The thought of her redhead friend brightened her spirits almost instantly, they where going to see him today! Heading towards the shower the frosty water opened her sleepy emerald eyes. Leaving her ice cold shower behind she stopped to pick up her clothes. A nagging feeling told her she wanted to look good, for some reason she wanted to impress her friend, show him she wasn't a little girl any more!

With assertion she settled with a faded green soft tee that showed her belly and denim mini skirt the look was finished with the gold Prada heels she wore the other day. Running down the stairs well more or less skipping she came to a halt behind her sturdy father. He was 6'3 and muscular, although his red hair was thinning it still managed to refrain from any growth of white hair. His green eyes danced along with his hearty laugh although Kori looked nothing like her blonde mother she was a spitting image of her brawny father.

"How's my baby girl!"

"Not so babyish, you know im so sick of this little girl routine."

"I know sweetie, but after your sister."

"I know. Don't worry I wont do anything that you guys well regret. Is mom coming?"

"No your mother has a meeting, just you and me to meet little Roy!"

"Awesome!"

The two walked towards the family Range Rover and drove towards Gotham Airport. Kori's stomach bubbled with excitement. They reached the airport in a good half hour and waited and the arrival gate. What seemed like a ton of people later a well-built redhead stopped behind them.

"Kori, Mr. Anders?"

The two turned in awe, little Roy was definitely not little Roy no longer. He was tall along 6'1 and muscular under his white muscle shirt and baggy blue jeans. A large grin enhanced his handsome face, chiseled cheekbones and brilliant green eyes.

"Oh wow, what happened to my toddler best friend?"

"I could say the same Kori Anders!"

The two grinned and hugged each other tightly; it was damn good to see each other again. Her father and Roy shook hands then hugged, Roy was like a son to her father as she was a daughter to Roy's father. As her dad took Roy's luggage Kori too Roy's hand.

"Wrote you something."

"Still a poet ms. Anders?"

She grinned and hugged him again, "Hell its good to have you back!"

"Its good to be back, we have so much to catch up on!"

"Way to much!"

Placing an arm over her shoulder he grinned, it was exactly like old times and Kori couldn't have been happier. Although inside she knew it was far from old times, way too much shit had happened.

In the silence you're feeling it all

And yet you're feeling nothing at all.

You know in your life it's all fine

And yet you want to scream at the same time.

No ones picking at you bit by bit

So how are you feeling every pinch and hit?

You know you don't have a reason to cry

But you feel your face and its tears you'll find.

You know no one is leering at you through the dark

But still you feel anger in your beating heart.

You know people are there and that they care

Yet you see a couple and feel like it's just not fair.

So how are you feeling everything under the hot sun?

Even though your body is cold and soul is numb

The exact words she had written in the scrap of paper rang through her mind. He told her a casualty had happened, but was it like hers? How could anything have happened? His life was given to him in large servings each one carefully sculpted.

So how are you feeling underneath the hot sun?  
Your body is cold and soul is numb

She shuddered; she really needed to talk to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wonderful Valda wrote that poem! Give her a warm applause for being a brilliant poet.

Okay stop! NO SERIOUSLY Stop! Joking well all know you love her!

Oh and when your done clapping please be so kind and drop me a review!

Please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

I do hope you like this chapter and don't be to mad at me for the long wait. Your reviews mean everything to me.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are still not mine, damn

Warnings: the usual shit

Dedication: To I'm A Rockstar, I'm sorry If I spelt your fanfic name wrong, but I believe you know who you are! Your wonderfully long review inspired me! Thank you so very much!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Blue Door

Tonight was the night, the night of all beginnings, it was the night that her friends where going to meet Roy, the night they where going to make their debut, the night she was going to face her fears and go back to the Blue door where everything had begun. Where her life had been drawn into a series of events that she never expected her coveted lifestyle to bring on to her.

Surprise, the element always evident in all that happens, there wasn't a day that a person could go un-surprised. And she had pretty much figured that out. When Roy told her that his father had broken his mother's heart she did not believe him. Mr. Harper had always been an honorable man, never to do something to hurt another. That was definitely a surprise. And when he told her that he got kicked out of his house for a week when he quit the academic team to have more time for football that was another surprise.

The two had been getting along as if they had never been separated for years; they were definitely still best friends.

"Roy are you ready!" Kori called out excitedly from the front door.

"Coming! God don't you want me to look nice to meet your friends?"

"You always look nice silly, don't be such a girl about it!" Giggling she waved goodbye to her parents as they walked towards her dad's Mustang.

"But I would make such a cute girl." Roy batted his eyelashes as he started up the car ignition.

"Please tell me you were joking!"

The two cracked up in fits of laughter, the rest of the trip consisted of inane chatter of memories and just catching up.

They reached the club and were surprised to find it jam packed, "Wow, I never expected for this many people to show up!"

"Kor, it consists of Richard, Xavier, and Victor, who are only the richest people in Gotham, who wouldn't show up?"

Pondering for a moment a grin soon formed, "True!"

A familiar voice was heard and the redhead turned to lock arms with her best friend. "Rachel!"

"You made it!"

"You would be surprised to find the things I can do when Roy is around!"

Rachel took a good time to study Roy, he was tall and well built with red hair and green eyes to rival Kori's, they almost looked like siblings.

"Nice to meet you." Was finally said.

"Very nice!" He pulled her in a friendly hug, which Rachel ended up not minding, she liked his friendly attitude much like Kori's.

"Where is the rest of the gang?" Kori looked around curiously at the crowded club, they were nowhere in sight.

"Getting ready backstage, come on and introduce Roy." Rachel signaled the two redheads to follow her and slowly they pushed through the thick crowd towards the back of the large white stage.

The club was much bigger than Kori remembered, the walls seemed to go on forever and the people and alcohol accompanied the everlasting walls. Finally they made it past the thick crowd and towards the back door, the first one she saw was victor who was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed leaning on the wall.

"Are you nervous Vic?" His black eyes opened, startled he stared at the redhead before breaking out in a nervous grin.

"Very. God little lady, where have you been? Richard and lovesick puppy Xavier have been going crazy wondering where you are!"

Blushing Kori answered, "Mr. Im-so-gay here decided to take ages to get ready!"

Victor turned towards Roy finally realizing that he was there, "Nice to meet you man, I am Victor Stone, Kori's friend and the drummer for their band."

"Roy, Roy Harper, nice to meet you as well. Kori has talked nonstop about you guys. By the way im not gay, Kori just likes to imagine that I am gay, she digs that type of stuff."

Victor and Roy turned towards Kori identical grins now having made their way to the two men's faces.

"Shut up! That was once and you tricked me!" She made a hiccup sound while folding her arms across her chest in a stubborn manor.

"Dude what happened?"

"I tricked her into watching gay porn." Roy's grin now turning slightly sinister

"NICE! How did you do that?" The two walked off laughing at Roy's story, leaving Kori alone.

"Hey Kor." Green eyes met grey in an intensifying affect, god he was marvelous, it made her weak in the knees to see him there standing guitar strapped across his muscular chest covered with a black wife beater, his hair was still wet from a shower and lay across his face handsomely letting his grey eyes shine beneath the black mess.

"Hey Max." Was all she managed to choke out, damn she hated lust, lust got people into difficult situations.

"Nervous like Victor?"

"Not at all." Was his smug reply, damn why did he always have to be so sure of himself, Kori wondered still staring at Xavier with a lustful look, quickly she shook it off giving him a smile instead.

"Do you know where Richard is?"

His grey eyes glimmered with hurt but only for a second, "Yeh he's at the bar getting a drink to calm his nerves."

"Thanks." She gave him a small hug good luck and walked out the backstage door and towards the bar. Yes she did feel bad about leaving him like that for Richard, especially after Richard cheated on her but Donna's plan needed to take action tonight and Kori was feeling incredibly confident.

Spotting Richard she made her way towards him making sure to sway her hips and put as much sex into her walk as possible, it needed to be flawless. He turned his striking cerulean eyes towards her blinking to make sure that she was real.

"K-K-Kori?" He blinked again, when did Kori become so attractive?

"Hey Richard." She giggled for emphasis, god she felt like such a tramp! " So I was thinking this Saturday would you like to meet me for a little dinner then maybe a trip back to your place?"

She could have died of laughter from the look Richard had in his face, it was a mix between lust, confusion, and pure cockiness.

"Definitely babe. I will pick you up at eight?"

"No need. I will just meet you at the restaurant. The fang dragon Chinese restaurant at eight thirty is that all right?" She batted her eyelashes a bit.

"For sure. Well I have to go up on stage now. Cant wait till our date!" He pumped his fist in the air as a sign for victory and ran towards the stage to prepare for the beginning of their gig.

That was way too easy and Richard did not expect a thing, boy was he in for a night of his life. Donna and her had it all planned out and hopefully nothing would go wrong.

"Darling!" Speak of the devil! Kori turned excitedly towards her beautiful friend.

"Hey Donna babe. Where have you been?"

"I met the most gorgeous guy, god I think I found the guy!"

Kori just laughed, Donna tended to exaggerate but she couldn't help but be curious to who this guy was.

"Where is he now?"

"He went to get me a drink. So I hope you are all right. From the crash and everything."

Kori sighed rubbing her temples, "It actually turned out well I got to know Max better and he is different then what I expected him to be."

Donna looked nervous her blue eyes conveying an unsettled emotion, "Be careful with him Kori he is never what he appears to be. He is as bad as Richard or maybe worse."

The redhead snorted laughter, "What did you fuck him as well?"

It was meant to be a joke but nerveless Donna's navy eyes flared dangerously, "Don't ever say that Kori I didn't want him to be a cheating bastard so don't blame me for the mishap."

"I d-didn't! I was kidding."

"You don't see me laughing do you?"

Green eyes met blue in a heated glare bringing a form of tension around the bar's atmosphere.

"Your drink Donna." The tension broke as a grinning redhead placed himself in front of Donna.

"Thanks Roy." She grabbed the drink smiling at him with appreciation, more for breaking the tension rather than the drink.

"Y-you guys know each other?" The words spilled out of Kori's mouth in shock.

"We just met! He was the guy I was telling you about! He is Roy…"

"I know who he is!" She didn't mean to be rude but something about the two flirting with each other irked her.

"Oh you do?" Donna couldn't have looked more confused.

"Yeh, I've known Kori since we were toddlers, she's the friend I told you I was visiting."

"Oh." The confusion was now less but she still looked slightly baffled.

"Don't worry Donna, Kori and I are strictly friends." He gave her another breathtaking smile.

"Heh. Of course im not worried silly." The words were empty as relief shone through her eyes.

"Yeh only friends.. Excuse me please." Kori left her two friends her head spinning in confusion, she needed a goddamn drink.

"Daiquiri, make that two of them."

The bartender nodded and handed her two strawberry Daiquiris, she nodded her head as a sign of thank you and began to gulp the alcoholic beverage down.

She couldn't figure out why Donna and Roy liking each other bothered her, both of them where her good friends and seeing them together would bring them nothing but happiness, they would be the perfect couple their qualities and bad habits guiding each other through the way. Yet it bugged her like crazy, did she like Roy? No she definitely did not that would be like liking a brother. Was it because if Donna and Roy hooked up she would truly be alone? Maybe, maybe it was the fact that she had no one to hold her scared her. Donna's words kept popping into her mind, _Hes trouble, as bad as Richard or maybe even worse. _Was he worse than Richard, was he really that bad? God why was she fucking confused? Her mind ached and the world started to spin.

"I think you have had enough."

Kori looked up at the man speaking, the bartender, enough, enough of what? She looked before her; during the time she had used to think she had downed six daiquiris, shit she felt queasy. They didn't have much alcohol but she wasn't used to drinking and the intake was too high for her. The world spun before her and she cursed inwardly, she couldn't drink, alcohol did horrible things to her.

The crowd began to cheer and her attention was turned towards the stage, the band was already up there, damn she felt sick. Richard, Xavier, and Victor all looked stunning, and although it was their first gig they looked like professionals, along with that the stage, instruments, and crowd brought together gave an amazing affect.

"How you feeling tonight!" Richard yelled towards the crowd, they hollered back cheering like crazy.

"Well we are honored to be playing here, we never expected so many people!"

Choruses of "We love you!" and "Fucking awesome!" was heard throughout the club.

Even in her drunken state she couldn't feel more proud then she did now.

"We have a special song here for you guys! Its called Morning Star!"

The yelling and cries were drowned by the guitar's tune, it started off soft, Xavier began the words to the song, a peaceful yet sad sound was made.

_I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing through the melting walls. _

_Who will be the first to begin their fall? _

_Or will we become one? _

Richard then began the chorus of the song, Kori almost cried, this was her song, her song taking life before a live audience.

_Am I the star beneath the stairs? _

_Am I a ghost upon the stage? _

_Am I your anything?_

Xavier then continued his voice was mournful every bit of feeling he could muster was placed in the words he sang.

_I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing bright before descent _

_and in the morning there is nothing left but what's inside of me. _

_Am I the star beneath the stairs? _

_Am I a ghost upon the stage? _

_Am I your anything?_

_And I don't want to die tonight; will you believe in me? _

_And I don't want to fall into the light. _

Xavier and Richard joined in together, they weren't singing or screaming it was more of cries, like two lost souls searching for a meaning for a light. Victor quickened his pace on the drums, the loud rhythm sending soul to the body of the song.

_Am I the star beneath the stairs? _

_Am I a ghost upon the stage? _

_Am I your anything?_

_Am I the star beneath the stairs? _

_Am I a ghost upon the stage? _

_Am I your anything?_

_Will you wish upon? _

_Will you walk upon me?_

_I don't want to die tonight. _

_Will you?_

The song ended with a bang on the drums on Victor's part, the three boys grinning from ear to ear each thinking the same thing, this was what it was supposed to be like. The crowd was silent and their grins faded each worried that they weren't as good as they thought, then the crowd erupted screaming and flinging clothes and underwear on stage. Yes Kori had to say the people definitely loved them.

Xavier cleared his voice as sweat gleamed on his forehead, "Could Korina Anders please come up on stage?"

Kori gasped and slowly made her way to the stage, she walked on and stood beside Xavier, "What the hell are you doing?" She whispered silently into his ear.

"Thanking you for all your hard work." He whispered smirking back at her.

"This is the woman who helped us to be here tonight, her lyrics are the core of what we are, we were nothing before she came. So if you love us, love her too, without her we would be nothing!"

The crowd roared along with Kori's stomach, god she felt sick, she could feel slime making her way up her throat as a horrible taste beginning to form. But she couldn't leave, Xavier had her under a firm grasp and her forms of protests where unheard from the roar of the crowd.

Then it came and she instantly regretted drinking all together, it fell out of her mouth in a retching sick noise and flew all over the front part of the audience. Screams where heard and Kori wished she could have just disappeared then and there.

"What the fuck!" Xavier stared at her in what she took as anger.

She blew it, everything they had worked for she had ruined, she had just vomited all over the front crowd.

And she was never going to live it down.

In a sudden rush of tears and vomit she ran from stage and outside towards the street.

Only to be faced with a flashing light.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I left you a cliffy, I am sorry, I am very tired.. need rest, have been very busy I just came from the shower I swam 100 laps with my dad, he pushes me, and I accepted his challenge, I cant even feel my damn legs..

The longer the review the more I feel the need to update :D

xx


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the chapter, bear with me:D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Emergency**

The smell of alcohol swabs mixed with air fresheners was intoxicating, burning the teen's nostrils whilst their eyes watered with freshly shed tears. Two hours waiting and not a word had been spoken about Kori. The gang had found her lying on the road drenched in her blood and vomit. The smell had been vile and the sight had been horrific but the only thoughts on their minds were to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. The silence was deadening as if they were waiting for a funeral, it had just been a car crash but Kori was an important figure in all their lives, what would they do without her? Move on, continue with their lives, but would it be the same?

"Im going crazy!" The silence was broken by an uncomfortable Gar, he didn't do serious, he did loud and obnoxious but never serious.

'You already are crazy. So shut the fuck up." Rachel death glared her boyfriend, she loved him she really did, but now wasn't a time for silly jokes or attempts at conversation. Kori was in trouble and her mind was in turmoil for her friend.

Gar glared back at her but soon surrendered under his girlfriend's intense stare, she was right it wasn't the time for easy conversation; he needed to learn to shut up.

"Im going in." All heads were turned towards the ebony haired boy as he proceeded towards Kori's hospital room.

"Xavier, do not go in." Richard moved to block the door.

"Why the fuck not?" Grey eyes met blue in a heated glare

"You are only going to make the situation worse, the doctors know what they are doing, if you go inside you might disturb their checkups or scans."

Sighing Xavier took a seat next to Rachel placing his head on his hands, "Fine."

"Shit. What are we going to tell Kori's parents?" Roy looked up from the floor staring at Kori's friends with question, just how was he going to break it to them?

"The truth." Donna Troy spoke slowly contemplating the pros and cons of telling the truth or a lie.

Xavier sighed then stated matter of factly, "We can't decide, its up to Kori what she wants to tell them."

"But Kori was my responsibility and I let her down. God I shouldn't have let her run out. Not after what happened on stage." Banging his head on the wall in frustration Roy flinched at Donna's soft touch.

"No, Roy, you can't beat yourself up about this, you would have never known what would've or could've happened."

"Donna's right, we should all calm down and just wait and see."

Silence reigned once again.

A door opened revealing a tall African American woman clad in a doctors robe and a blue mask.

"Nurse Breecher?"

"Hey Rachel." Karen sighed, she had been accepted as a doctor here a week ago leaving the school without a trace and without telling any of her students and friends, it hurt to say goodbye.

"What are you doing here?" Gar and Rachel both turned towards their former nurse and friend in question.

"The more important question is how is Kori doing." Rubbing her temples due to stress she signaled towards the room, "Only three of you can go in, all of you would be too much."

The teens stared at each other and nodded, Rachel, Roy, and Gar went in.

Kori lay on the hospital bed in a peaceful slumber, her blood and vomit had been cleaned up and she was donned with a clean hospital dress.

"Will she be alright? No major injuries?" Roy brushed Kori's hair softly from her bruised forehead.

"Well, the injuries are minor, cuts and bruises are set throughout her body, she has a minor wrist fraction and she will be sore for a while with all the bruises set in her body."

Gar still looked uncertain, "What about all the blood we saw, and how can injuries be minor if the sight was so horrific?"

"The blood is just from her cuts, it may have looked bad, but Kori is lucky it could've been a lot worse."

The three teens nodded turning once more to their injured friend.

"God Kori we shouldn't have let you run out like that."

Gar placed a comforting arm around his girlfriend, "Hey Rachel, its not your fault, its not any of our faults."

"Its Kori's fault," A voice growled behind them, "Its her fucking fault!"

"Shut up man. Don't blame her! God how can you act like this?" Roy clenched his hands into tight fists obviously fighting his better judgment in order to not hit Xavier.

"Watch what you're saying Max." Rachel deadpanned while death glaring her half brother's best friend.

"Stupid woman, pulling a stunt like that! How could she do that? She ruined everything!" Xavier spat angrily on the floor, with that he turned on his heel and left the hospital without a further word to anyone.

"He doesn't mean what he says. He better not mean what he says." Roy shook his head in fury.

A stirring from their friend brought their attention back to Kori.

"W-w-why do I hurt so much?" Kori meekly opened her emerald orbs to stare at her friends worried expressions, "Tell me, what the hell happened?"

Exchanging confused glances with Gar and Rachel, Roy started to explain, "You were hit by a car."

Her mouth dropped finally soaking in her surroundings, "Shit. My parents are going to kill me!"

Rachel chuckled, "Glad you're not too hurt."

Kori blushed, "Are you guys mad at me?"

"No, not at all. Why would we be?"

"For throwing up all over the crowd."

"Nah, that was priceless! Im sure they will all forgive you."

"Not all of them." Kori stared at the floor with obvious hurt.

"You heard Max?" Rachel walked up to the redhead placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Yeh. But he's right it's all my fault."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rumbling of his Harley shook the night's empty road; the sound bringing practiced peace to his mind. Pushing the pedal the bike went even faster reaching a dangerous level above the speed limit. He had never felt like this before, it was a mixture of grief, relief, and anger topped off with a cherry of regret. How could Kori do this to him, to any of them? She had embarrassed and hurt everyone in one night and it was driving him crazy.

Xavier pulled up in front of a park bench, hopping of his motorcycle he plopped himself next to the big bike and leaned against it. He never smoked, but a cigarette seemed to be needed at this moment, pulling the emergency cigarette out of his pocket he cursed inwardly, he didn't bring a lighter. About to throw the useless fag to the ground he was stopped by a feminine voice.

"Need a lighter?" The woman stepped out, her long black hair danced in the wind as her black eyes seemed to rival the dark of the night sky.

"Yeh, toss it." Xavier was not fazed by her beautiful appearance, actually he felt quite opposite, he was almost mad at how pretty she was. Stunning woman only caused problems like Kori.

"Who are you?" Xavier puffed his cigarette eyeing the woman carefully, "What the hell are you doing here so late anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing Xavier Maximillion Red."

He chuckled a low rumbling noise, "It's been a long time Helena Bertinelli."

"It has, how's Gotham been?" She sat down next to Xavier leaning on his bike, "Anything I've missed?"

"A lot." He inhaled the smoke then exhaled expertly, "Did you accomplish what you left for?"

"Yes, no, their dead, all of them." She grinned scornfully, "Well the ones I wanted dead anyway."

"God woman you're a bitch you know." Xavier shook his head calmly, Helena had changed more than he expected

"No. Just an avenger, but im going to reform." Sighing she closed her eyes, "And before you ask, no im not going to turn myself in, they deserved to die each and every one of them."

"Did they?"

"Yes. Funny thing is, they never were my parents."

X's eyes opened in shock, "Say what?"

"The mafia is a confusing place X, get used to it."

They laughed together succumbing to the serene atmosphere, "Anyway Red, the thing is I didn't end up killing them."

"No? Then who did?"

"Opposing mafia mobs, it's a whole shit load of confusion, im just glad to be back in Gotham."

"Dick's going to be mad."

"Is he? Well I never loved him anyway, you know I was only using him."

Xavier gave her a questioning look. "You were using him? Not him using you that's a change for the playboy."

The Italian woman simply chuckled, "Enough about me, tell me what has you're feathers so ruffled?"

Xavier deadpanned, "Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me, you only smoke when something has gone wrong."

He gave in, Helena knew all him too well, "It's a girl."

"Do I know her?"

"No. I don't think so, her name is Korina Anders, she's' in the hospital now."

Helena raised a delicate black brow, "What did you do to her?"

"Wasn't me Helena, she was run over by a car."

"Oh god. Is she all right?"

"I think so. I don't know im just so lost, she embarrassed our band real bad, threw up all over the crowd, she had too much to drink and now she's in the hospital and the whole gang is worried sick."

He paused to throw the finished cigarette towards a patch of already burnt grass, "And I'm just so mad, this gig was so important to her, to me, to all of us. We could've been signed a record deal and here she goes taking all of the attention and ending up in the hospital."

"Not exactly according to plan."

"No, not exactly."

"Girls, nothing but trouble."

Xavier chuckled, "And you're not a girl?"

"Nope, I'm a woman."

Peels of laughter escaped their lips, "Its good to have you back Bertinelli."

"Its good to be back Red."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna Troy was never one to hide her feelings, maybe she wasn't over expressive like Kori but she never hid what she felt. Dick and her had always been close, ever since they where little they had an unbreakable bond, but now something was wrong. At first she was using Kori; telling her that they were going to get revenge on Dick and when they finally did she would betray her and take Dick back leaving Kori in the cold. Now the feat seemed impossible, she loved Dick but Kori was now a friend, a good one at that, and with Roy in the picture everything became more and more complicated. She didn't love Roy like she did Dick, how could she, she had just met him, but he was interesting and complex, a boy she would definitely want to get to know better.

"You all right Donna?" Dick sighed sitting next to her on the floor.

"Yeh, just worried, for Kori and all." Striking blue eyes met the rival blue in a shared glance of empathy.

"Kori's got all of us worried, look Donna, I want to apologize."

"For?" She was sick of his false apologies, couldn't he see how much she cared for him?

"The whole cheating thing, I know I have never been a loyal boyfriend, and now with Kori I took cheating to a whole new level, but I want to say im sorry, im a horrible and perplexed boyfriend."

Donna chuckled despite the circumstances, "I can't say I understand Dick, because honestly I don't understand. But I can pretend I do, I just don't know what's so hard about commitment."

"Donna it's complicated…"

"I know, and I wont push you towards explaining, but you have to make a choice Dick, Kori and I cant be hanging on a thread forever."

His navy eyes widened at the force of coming to ration with his true feelings, "I just can't decide Donna and I truthfully don't want to decide."

"And truthfully I don't want to come out as the losing latter, but Kori is a nice girl and although my intentions for befriending her were all but good I have come out to like her a hell lot and don't want her hurt."

A sheepish grin spread on his supple lips, "Does that mean I don't have to pick?"

She shook her head not a trace of laughter on her face, "Its not nice to play with emotions Dick, people end up hurt."

"I-I j-just don't know Donna, it's all fucked up in here." He pointed to his head, "My mind is just fucking with everything."

"We all know how that feels." Groaning in frustration Donna stood up, "Im going to go see Kori know. Maybe you should do the same, or did you forget why we were in the hospital?"

Ignoring her teasing the ebony-haired boy stood up to follow Donna Troy to Kori's hospital room. They entered quietly nodding acknowledgement to the three teens that were conversing with the injured redhead. The three nodded back leaving Donna and Dick to talk alone with Kori.

"H-hey g-guys I want to apologize."

"No need, there will be other gigs." Dick shrugged easily, "And we want to apologize for not being there for you when you left the bar."

"It doesn't matter you're hear for me now, I just don't want to face my parents when they find out that I went to a bar, got drunk, publicly humiliated myself, then almost got myself killed."

"Quite a handful for one night." Donna gave her new friend a minute smile.

"Yeh." Kori grew silent deep in thought, a misty expression crossed her features, "Donna, Dick, I want to say something."

Dick turned his attention from the hospital window and towards the redhead, Donna shifted, uncomfortable with the now tense atmosphere.

"The whole dilemma, Donna, me, Dick, its silly really, and I believe that I invaded a relationship that I should have left untouched…"

Donna interrupted her explanation, "But you didn't know that Dick and I were together! So its not you're fault!"

"Just hear me out Donna."

Donna nodded and let Kori continue, "Well, you and Dick should be together, and I will happily leave Dick to you, I don't want to ruin anything more then I have already ruined."

"Kori…" Dick who was silent now spoke up, "Im not a possession, you can't go and say you're going to leave me and expect me to put up with it."

"Well we never were together so technically im not breaking up with you, im just settling tension between good friends."

Donna scrunched her brow in confusion, "So, you're making the choice for Dick?"

"Basically, I mean laying here I've had a lot of time to think, and I believe it's the best for the three of us, friendship lasts longer then relationships."

Donna and Dick shared a look of confusion, "Are you sure?"

A fake and cheery smile plastered on Kori's bruised face, "Oh absolutely positive."

The silence was broken by the sound of Karen Breecher's footsteps, "Its time for Kori to rest, I called up Kori's parents and they are on their way now."

Donna and Dick both bid Kori goodbye and walked out still somewhat confused.

"As a good friend and a sister type figure I would lie to you're parents about what happened, but as a doctor and one that's not intent on lies I will have to tell them the truth."

Kori's once hopeful face now grew downcast, "I know Karen, I just don't want to face reality it's all too, well, real…"

Karen let laughter take over her body, "Damn right girl, what else would reality be?"

"No fucking…"

Kori never got to finish her sentence, as the blue door of her hospital room was slammed open to reveal Kori's disheveled parents and a flustered Roy.

"I tried to tell them that you needed rest and time but they insisted!" Roy was breathing sharply a feat that he only did when he got anxious.

"Of course! Kori darling are you all right?" Her mom rushed over to the now worried redhead checking and shaking her head at Kori's bruises.

Mrs. Ander's face grew stern, "You are in trouble…"

"ITS NOT ROY"S FUALT DON'T YOU DARE BLAME HIM!" The room grew silent at Kori's outburst.

"We weren't going to blame Roy dear, he probably tried to stop you, we are placing full blame on you."

Kori gaped, did that just escape her mother's mouth?

"Shut you're mouth its un-lady like."

Her mouth closed without further protest.

"You're father and I have decided to send you to an all girl's boarding school."

"Say what?" They were sending her away, sending her far away from everything she ever loved, from her hopes and dreams and there was nothing she could do to stand against them.

"No."

The Anders turned to look at Roy who decided to stand up for Kori; it was time someone started doing so.

"What do you mean no, Harper?" Mr. Anders sneered at Roy expecting him to surrender under his firm gaze.

Without a flinch Roy stood his ground staring back at Mr. Ander's with just as much force, "With all due respect sir, she doesn't want to, you can't just cast her off to the side like that, what happened to what Kori wants?"

Kori's mother folded her hands neatly. "Korina is our daughter Roy not yours she goes where I say and I say she's going to boarding school, we've already booked her flight she's going to Saint Anne's convent for girls."

"A convent?"

"Yes. A convent dear, you leave after Christmas, this type of behavior is not acceptable."

And with that the Anders stalked out of the hospital leaving an angry Roy and a very shocked Karen behind.

"You're parents cant be serious Kori."

"Although I hate to say so, they are very serious Karen, Mother's orders are mother's orders and there's nothing I can do now."

Roy laughed dryly, "You leave after Christmas, Christmas is in a fucking week."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review please reviews inspire me to write faster!


	8. Chapter 8

10/10/2006 04:36:00

Its been forever, and this really does not make up for anything.

But everything has been so hectic and busy for me, I know its sounds like excuses, but it's the whole truth.

Boyfriend, friends, drinking, being drunk, homework, grades, and angry parents are enough to keep you fucking busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Dedication: To Rock and Roll Bitch and her wonderful new story.

Did I forget to mention that it was my birthday ) October fourth it was, so a birthday present to me is to review, even though its been a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confronting Our Feelings

Rachel was unhappy, no, that wouldn't cover it, she was emotionally troubled, depressed, let down and incredibly pissed of all at once. Christmas was approaching and it was coming closer by the day it was now down to three days before her best friend's departure. Her parents had not inched further away from the verdict of sending the redhead off to a convent, no, in fact each day they seemed more and more keen to send her. Kori being grounded did not help the situation, no one was allowed to visit her and she was not allowed to leave her room.

With a frustrated sigh the raven-haired teen threw her math textbook at the wall, it resounded of the spotless white wall with a loud crash earning an angry yell from Richard who had the room next to hers. Fed up with his daily mood swings she marched out of her room and into his taking a mechanical pencil alongside. Opening the door she simply threw the writing utensil at his head, it hit its target perfectly and he was stunned out of his rant.

"What was that for?" His intense blues glared down at her with a heated fury that would make the biggest man crumble in fear.

"For being an inconsiderate prick, why don't you call Donna and get the hell out of your room."

Another pointed glare was sent towards his adopted sister, "It's none of your business, so just leave me the fuck alone."

"No. It isn't any of my business, but I do want to maintain my sanity and if you keep on brooding all over the place then it won't be easy." Expressionlessly she tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear taking of the small black frames she wore for studying to rub her nose gently, a sign meaning she was frustrated.

"If you're worried about Kori go visit her."

She began to walk out the door trying to escape his room before he contradicted her.

Too late

"Don't tell me your not worried either, we all know how much you care for her, maybe even more then a best friend. Maybe you just don't want to come to face with your feelings and be hurt when she leaves us forever."

Rachel shrugged simply, letting out an almost nonexistent smile, "Maybe, and maybe you're talking about yourself as well."

They shared a knowing glance of small comfort, "I'll go call Gar and you call Xavier."

Richard nodded in understanding; "Lets meet in front of Kori's house in an hour."

Rachel breathed deeply exhaling with a confident statement, "Her parents aren't the only ones that care about her, and they are about to find that out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier Maximillion Red stared out his window the cool breeze swept his hair lightly off his face as the smoke of his freshly lit cigarette made its way out of his window and into the open air. It was his second pack of the morning and he couldn't care less that he was on his road to addiction once again.

The image of the exotic redhead filled his mind almost taunting him with thoughts about his outburst. Had she heard all he said? Did he mean everything? Yes, of course he did, she was just another girl and he could live without her, then why was he smoking again?

Helena Bertinelli came to his mind replacing the image of Kori Anders; she was perfect, dangerous, deadly, conniving, and incredibly enticing eye candy. A soft flutter of movement made the teen turn his head towards his large white linen bed. The woman of his thoughts lay there still sleeping silently almost angelically; a low rumbling laughter escaped his mouth; that was the one thing Helena was not, Cherubic. She would never be the every smiling and innocent Kori Anders; she would never fit the definition of an angel. So it came down to this, Kori Anders or Helena Bertinelli. In other words his long time on and off girlfriend of a whore or the sweet girl that he had been pining for since day one?

Did he really have to make the decision? 'Fuck' escaped his lips softly and he let the now shortened cigarette fall to the ground, about to light another one he was stopped by a delicate white hand. When did she wake up?

"The smell is driving me crazy."

"Then get the fuck out of my room."

Her dark orbs rolled in a playful manor, his words having lost their affect on her years ago, "You don't want me to leave, you and I both know that."

X let out a loud grunt, "Don't be so sure darling."

Gently she cupped his chin and kissed him, looking up at him Helena wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Im just telling you how it is, now go brush your teeth or something and il meet you downstairs."

With a wink she sashayed her way out of his room not bothering to put anything over her naked body.

Glaring at her retreating form, the feeling that he received whenever he woke up from a night with Helena returned. It haunted him and followed him around like a plague for days after yet he could never place what it was.

His phone rang and the sound of 'Tainted Love' by Marilyn Manson filled the now cold room. He almost didn't want to answer the phone and just listen to the wonderfully twisted song, but checking caller ID he decided to answer. After all Richard Grayson was like a brother to him, then again Richard was like a rival to him as well.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Good morning to you too Red."

"Cut the crap and get to the point."

"Someone is cranky, not enough sleep, you and Bertinelli have too much fun again?"

A black brow arched in shock, how the hell did Richard know?

"Don't be too shocked man, you always get into theses moods whenever Helena is back in town, you always get like this after you have sex too.

"Kori is leaving in three fucking days man, to a motherfucking convent. And if you want to ever see her again without a bunch a nuns chasing you with the bible in their hands then you better meet us outside her house in half an hour."

"I don't care about Kori let her go off to the convent it would be better for all of us."

Xavier swore he could hear Richard smirk on the other end of the line, "Whatever man. Its up to you, either the whore or Kori, in my eyes its not that hard of a choice."

Richard hung up and Xavier was left with his thoughts once again, Richard was right it wasn't much of a choice.

And as if he knew it all along the word he had been looking for all along to describe what he felt after he was with Helena came to him, regret. He regretted fucking her, enjoying her, he regretted everything, because he knew that it wasn't right, he knew it was nothing more but easy sex, he knew that he never loved her.

He made up his mind, Kori was not leaving, she was staying in Gotham if it was the last thing he ever did just because it was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short I know.

But please review nerveless; it would make my belated birthday complete.

And I will make it up to you!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry! I have been a terrible writer.

God, it's been almost two years or so since I've updated this!

Warnings: No warnings for this chapter, minor swearing I think is all.

Dedication: To all of my past reviewers and readers and to all of you who are actually reading and reviewing this chapter even though I have neglected to update in ages!

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stared blankly out of the window. It didn't snow in Gotham but she wished a blizzard would sweep through the city blinding and hiding everything beneath a thick blanket of safe snow. Kori didn't want to leave her home, everything was there, her friends, her life, Xavier, Richard, everything she had ever known or grown to love. Her parents thought leaving would straighten her out, teach her that life wasn't about partying or spending time with friends, that life was about studying and getting good grades so you could lead a boring and monotonous life. Yes, studying was important, you needed to get somewhere with life, but being a teenager was supposed to be fun, being a teenager was all about experimenting, what part of that did her parents not understand?

Cursing she thought of her elder sister, she got away with everything so easily, she had multiple love affairs, she would get wasted if she felt like it, and now she lived a careless life with her artist of a boyfriend. And in doing all of this she had ruined any chance Kori could have at a normal teenage life. How was any of that fair?

The redhead's mom called from the downstairs kitchen. Yelling had become constant in the household, and Kori had eventually gotten fed up with the situation. She refused to look her mother in the eye, and never came down for any chance of a family 'conversation.'

Staying in her room was driving her insane. She wasn't allowed to see any of her friends (not even Rachel), nor was she allowed to use the phone, let alone leave the house. Kori was stuck in this hell till tomorrow. Then she would be shipped off to a convent.

Oh joy.

"KORINA! Come downstairs this instant, dinner is served, and I want a pleasant family evening."

She had lost all tolerance for her mother, "Mother, I am not hungry, I shall not eat as long as I remain cooped up in this household like a prisoner, I refuse to even share one decent word with you. So if you expect me to come crawling into your arms begging for forgiveness then you can very well shove that idea up your ass."

Footsteps fell heavily on the stairs; she knew that what she had said to her mother was rude. But she was fed up; she would not take anymore of her mother's bullshit.

The door opened revealing her mother's striking blonde locks and perfectly carved face, for a second Kori caught a tired and worn look in her mother's eyes, but just as quickly as it came it was replaced with a heated glare, "What did you say to me?"

"Nothing…" She was beginning to chicken out, it happened every time her mother scolded her she could never stand up to her.

"No. Enlighten me. What did you say?" Her mother was becoming livid with rage.

And then it hit Kori; she would have to make a stand. She would break out of her shell and finally tell her mother how she felt.

It was either now or never.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard sighed ruffling his black locks out of frustration. Rachel, Gar, Victor, and Max looked at him expectantly. They were all situated in Richard's living room, and hadn't moved from their exact spots on the large white couches for the past two hours.

Sighing again he looked at the blankets of snow that surrounded the Wayne manor, so perfectly pure and soft, just like the girl they were trying to save.

She couldn't leave Gotham. He wouldn't let it happen.

"So… We've been sitting here for the past two hours and I say we've come pretty far. We have zero ideas."

Despite Garfield's everlasting enthusiasm he felt drained, he loved Kori like a sister and he didn't want her to leave either, but this was just too complicated, her parents were like rocks they didn't move, they didn't change.

"How about we just try talking to them?"

Everyone turned towards Max who hadn't spoken one word throughout their 'meeting' retaining a calm and collected composure of indifference.

Rachel shook her head, "You haven't met her parents, they are prudes to the core, and us telling them that Kori can't leave won't make a difference."

Tired Max slammed his hands down on the delicate glass coffee table. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty fucking tired of all this sitting around here doing nothing. Not to be anti-climatic or anything, but no matter how dramatic we can try to be the only solution there is… Is well to tell them that she can't leave."

Turning away from the window Richard nodded his head in agreement, "Max is right, it's the only solution we have."

Jumping up with regained vigor Gar threw his hands up in excitement, "Then what the hell are we waiting for dudes! Lets save the fair maiden!"

Victor shook his head in amusement, as simple as the solution maybe it might just work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, you have to understand."

Kori's mom shook her head in rage, "Understand what? That you are a spoiled teenager who we've granted too much freedom to, that because we've neglected taking stronger measures you've become a little tramp? That…"

The redhead cut her mother off, "SHUT UP! Just stop! Can't you ever listen to me! Why won't you ever let me have a say in things!"

"Because you are just a little girl! Don't you think I know what it's like? To have these temptations, to get sidetracked. Do you want to be like your sister? A useless little whore."

Her mother's words seared through her. A whore? Yes, her sister ruined any chance of her having a speck of freedom, but a whore? That was one thing her sister was not.

"Just because Amanda is actually enjoying her life. Does not make her a whore. Just because she's actually doing what she wants to do. Does not make her a whore. Just because she's in love, does not make her a whore." Kori's voice grew soft, was her mother seriously this cold?

Kori's mother was at a loss for words. Was she wrong? No, never in her life had she ever made an error in judgment, and her sixteen-year-old daughter was not about to tell her she had made a mistake.

"No Kori dear you are wrong."

"How am I wrong? Open your eyes! You're the one doing something wrong. You coop me up in here like a prisoner. Im your daughter for gods sake not some prized little poodle. You say you give me freedom but I ask what freedom mother? Tell me do you consider having to spend every weekend of my life studying freedom? Do you?"

"Studying is very important…"

Kori was having none of it, for the first time in her life she was speaking her mind and she wasn't about to back down now, "Im not done yet mother. I apologize for sneaking around, for making you guys' worry, and for being a bad daughter, I really am sorry. But I wouldn't have had to sneak around if you had given me a chance to experience life a little. It could have been different if you trusted me mother. I wouldn't have had to lead a double life."

Her mother looked at her almost as if seeing her for the first time in sixteen years. Kori's heart seemed to swell with hope. Maybe things could be different. Maybe this time her mother would understand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay so lets repeat the plan troops."

"We knock on the front door until they open, barge in without being asked to come in, and beg and plead till they let Kori stay."

"Wow we are so screwed…"

"Rachel! Optimism is key!"

Sighing Richard turned from his friends and towards the Ander's front door. Rachel was right, they were screwed, he knew Kori's parents, they were as stiff as stone and the only one who would be able to make them let Kori stay was Kori herself but knowing how useless she was against them the chances of that were slim.

"Look guys as much as I love standing in the freaking snow freezing my buns off I really think we should just get this over with."

Glaring at his best friend's impatience towards the delicate situation Richard took leadership and knocked on the large French doors. The house seemed to be silent and lifeless making Richard worry that they had already sent her away. Then right on cue the door was thrown open to a tired looking Mr. and Mrs. Anders.

"And how may we help you Mr. Grayson?" The Ander's coldness to Richard was not surprising but it almost made him want to go running home to Bruce's 'warm fatherly embrace.'

Almost.

"If you don't mind my friends and me would like to have a word with you. That is if you aren't too busy."

Without waiting for a reply the teens pushed their way out of the cold outside air and into the warm living room of the Anders residence.

"Look. I know why you have all come here and I'd like to say that we appreciate your support and friendship to our daughter but…"

"No Mrs. Anders, please let us speak." Pissed that Kori's parents were already shutting them down Xavier clenched his fists ready to put down anything for Kori's defense, "Your daughter is the setting example of perfection. She is beautiful, incredibly smart, knows what she wants in life, and overall the sweetest girl alive."

"Well she hasn't shown that recently but…"

"I wasn't finished Mrs. Anders. As I was saying, she may be the closest thing to perfect, but she's still a teenage girl. A living, breathing, teenage girl, not some robot that can be taken out for show and tell, a teenage girl that actually needs to know what its like to be one. As much as I respect your duties of being good parents, or your lack there of, I think Kori did what any normal girl at her age would do, and if your shipping her off because your scared of it then I'd have to say your poor specimens of parents…"

By now Xavier was livid with rage, but a soft hand that had found its way to his shoulder pulled him out of his long-winded rant.

"Max… It's okay. Im staying."

"No Kori, that's just it! Its not okay!" Catching his breath her words finally hit him, "Kori? Wait… You're staying?"

Laughing the redhead shook her head softly, "Yeah… I finally got the guts to tell my mom how I felt."

Sighing Kori's mother wrapped a weary hand around her daughter, "We will be in our room canceling your flight and room at the convent."

Nodding Kori turned towards her gawking friends. "I'm sorry I didn't call you guys immediately but…"

And before she could muster another word she was enveloped in a bone crushing group hug.

"Just shut up so we can enjoy the moment Kor."

Grinning Kori did as she was told and let them embrace her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter is the epilogue. And then The Babysitter is finished.

I know it has gone on for two years, and it didn't really end up the way I pictured it to be but I hope you guys have enjoyed it.

See you next chapter, then its farewell, at least for this fic )


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings:** This chapter is pretty much PG, there is minor swearing, but seeing as you've all read the rest of the story its nothing you guys can't handle.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to all of the fabulous readers and reviewers that have stuck with me till now!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Never have. Never will.

On a side note, Watchmen comes out tomorrow here in little ol' Singapore I am oh so excited!

If your excited too please share your enthusiasm for probably one of the greatest comics in the history of great comics! And if you haven't read Watchmen go read it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was done. It was finally finished. She was free. No more sneaking around, no more changing clothes in Rachel's car, no more lies, no more anything. She was finally free. She could be who she wanted, what she wanted, when she wanted.

It was fucking amazing.

"Happy Kor?"

A small content smile wound it's way to her lips, "Does it show?"

Richard laughed enveloping her in a tight hug; "It's only obvious to about everyone in a hundred mile radius."

Giggling she smacked him playfully, "Of course I'm happy! How could I not be? I can finally be me. No more hiding, no more pretending, just plain good old me!"

"Yeah, I know." Grinning down at her he clasped her hand pulling her towards the rest of the gang.

Everyone was situated in a circle under the protective shade of a large tree. Winter had cleared up and spring had come to rear its blinding head. Rachel was sprawled against Gar reading a thick novel, Victor was spreading their lunch out on the picnic basket and Kori lied on the grass picking blades to throw playfully at Rachel. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Kori wasn't leaving, the band was getting amazing responses, and everyone seemed to be happy.

"Where did Max run off to?" Sitting down next to Kori Richard looked around for his best friend.

"Probably off to sulk about you and Kori's spring fling."

"Shut it Gar. We're not having a 'spring fling'."

"Aw I thought Richie-poo doesn't do long relationships. Aren't flings your limit?"

"Gar…"

Laughing at the usual banter between Richard and Gar Kori stopped pestering the increasingly annoyed Rachel and offered to help, "I'll go find him."

Xavier didn't wander too far off their picnic site so it didn't take Kori long to find him smoking a cigarette by his motorcycle.

"Planning to run away from us?"

Swearing in surprise at the sudden jolt of her voice Max turned, inhaling sharply at the sight of Kori standing so close to him.

"As much as I love watching you and Dick make doe eyes at each other it isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

Sighing Kori reached to touch his arm withdrawing her hand when he took a step back from her. "I didn't mean to hurt you Max. Neither did Richard."

"I'm not hurt. I'm just pissed off. When am I going to get the girl I want? The good girl. The perfect girl."

"Max please. I'm anything but perfect. I'm sorry I led you on, or confused you. I was pretty much confused myself. It was never much a choice between you and Richard, I've always loved Richard."

With a dark chuckle Xavier put out his cigarette, "And I was just a side note right? A distraction?"

"No! Not at all, I liked you; well I was attracted to you a lot. And you mean a lot…"

"But not in the same way Richard means to you. I get it. No need to sugar coat it sweetie."

Becoming angry and frustrated with his stubborn behaviour Kori jabbed a pointed figure into his abdomen, "Now listen here Max, don't you dare be like this to me, you're not a spoiled insolent child but your sure as hell acting as one. Now I expect you to be a good boy and march your sorry ass back to me and your friends and act like your having a good time. Don't ruin this for me."

Laughing at her fiery temper he meekly nodded pocketing his cigarettes into his back pocket. "Fine. Lets go."

They walked back in silence each too occupied with their individual thoughts. When they reached their friends he pulled her back finally ready to admit defeat.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a jerk. I just finally thought I met someone who understood me, someone pure and holy who wanted me."

"That's just the thing though, I'm not pure and holy. That's what I've been trying to escape the whole time. I'm not a perfect angel."

Running his hands through his already ruffled hair he sighed, "I know. I know. I just… Fuck Kori, I'm sorry ok?"

Nodding slightly she wrapped her arms around him, "It's ok. I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Xavier sighed wistfully knowing that this was it. It was all he was going to get and he had to man up and accept it.

A loud whoop erupted from a certain self-proclaimed comedian, "Do I sense the basis of a threesome erupting?"

Food sprung from Richard's hands hitting Gar squarely in the face.

"God Dick! Learn to take a joke man!"

Shaking her head at her friends' childish behaviour Kori sat down accepting the sandwich that Victor handed her.

Nothing could've been better than this, a beautiful day with her favourite people in the world. She could never have asked for more.

After all what could beat this?

She had her freedom, won the boy, and still had her friends.

A more perfect ending would simply be out of the question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finito.

This story definitely took a mind of its own. The story is nothing like I pictured it to be or wanted it to be. So be the curses of not planning it out previously, of never planning stories out beforehand.

So I decided that a nice sappy ending was in order for a work I took all too long to finish!

I write enough angst as it is. A little happiness is in order =)

Now that this is over and done with I wanted to just say that I love you guys! Thanks so much for putting up with my inane lacks of updates, long waits, and more than often-lousy chapters.

You're all amazing!


End file.
